


Scarlet

by Le_Alois



Category: Aloah, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aloah - Freeform, Alois X Hannah, Bitch!Elizabeth, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fist Fights, High School AU, Kreayshawn Songs, Mean Girls Quotes, Modern AU, Naive!Hannah, Native American!Hannah&Agni, Older!Alois, Rape Recovery, Rapper!Alois, Statutory Rape, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Younger!Hannah, physical fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story is an embarrassment but I'll leave it up because I know a few who love it.))</p><p>Alois didn't care.<br/>They could Fuck off for all he cared.<br/>So what?<br/>So what he wanted to date her?<br/>So what if they're pigments weren't the same?<br/>So what if she was 1 year younger than him?<br/>So what if she wasn't popular?<br/>So what if he loved her?</p><p>-Le_Alois</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wifey's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistakes We Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140745) by [Le_Alois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois). 



People snickered and pointed, Whispering and Yelling mean things.   
But Alois didn't care.  
They could Fuck off for all he cared.  
So what?  
So what he wanted to date her?  
So what if they're pigments weren't the same?  
So what if she was 1 year younger than him?  
So what if she wasn't popular?  
So what if he loved her?  
"These are for you Miss stutter." He giggled, Handing her the bouquet of Red roses.  
"A-Alois...T-T-Thank y-y-you." Hannah stuttered, taking the roses as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
"Y-Y-Y-Your w-w-welcome   
s-scarlet." Alois teased, Kissing her head.  
Hannah blushed and slapped his chest.  
"Oh shut up." She Mummbled.   
"Hey! Is that Josh Ramsay??" Alois asked in surprise, Pointing down the hallway.  
"Huh? Where?" Hannah asked, Looking In that direction.   
She looked back at Alois and Saw him on one knee before her, Holding out a small red velvet box.   
Hannah rose an eyebrow, clutching her flowers.  
"Happy birthday Hannah." Alois said, Opening the box to reveal a ring with a gold band, Diamond encrusted around the bright red ruby.  
Hannah gasped and covered her mouth.   
Teenagers gathered around, Some jealous, Some happy, Some video taping.  
Seeing she was stunned, He gently put the ring on her ring finger.   
"I love you." Hannah whispered, Falling all over him.  
Alois blushed and Kissed her head.  
Before he could reply, Alois was being dragged by the back of his shirt by the dean, Claude Faustus towards the main office.  
"Meet me in the parking lot after school and Save the flowers woman!" Alois called dramatically. Hannah giggled and closed her locker.  
That Alois.  
He was just so stupid at times.  
But that's why she loved him.  
Of course, people didn't want them together, people we're jealous, people talked.

He was popular.  
She wasn't.   
He was rich.   
She wasn't.   
He was a celebrity.  
She wasn't.   
He was 16.  
She was 15.

Nevertheless,Hannah made her way to class and she was walking on air and zoning out all day

~♡~  
In the parking lot after school, Hannah waited by the big willow tree she would always wait for him.   
She saw a group of cheerleaders walking by, Pointing at her as they whispered.   
Then all of a sudden the leader of the group began to make a beeline for her.  
Hannah felt fear rise in her chest and she back up a bit, Looking around for an escape. 

'Scrreeeeccccchhh!'

A lavender wrapped Aston martin came to halt right between of The two. It had A big white bow on the top and the words "Happy Birthday Hannah" on the back window.   
Alois got out of it, A smile on his face.   
He looked back at the cheerleader.  
"Hi and Bye." He said flatly.  
The cheerleader turned tail and ran.  
Did Hannah forget to mention, Alois was crazy.   
"Well hello there too~!" Alois hummed.  
"Hi." Hannah said, Waving meekly. "You know, I just got you a million dollar car for you and All I get is 'Hi'? Where are my kisses?" Alois chuckled, Holding up car keys.  
"Huh? I don't even have a drivers license." Hannah said, Clearly confused.   
"So that means I'm your chauffeur." Alois giggled.  
"Y-You d-d-do t-t-too mu-much f-for m-m-me. B-But t-t-thank y-y-y-you." Hannah stuttered, a berry red blush on her cheeks.   
"Cause I like to spoil my girlfriend~! Now get in you! Time to get you out of those farm clothes~!" Alois giggled, Ushering her around the car and into the passenger seat.  
"What? I happen to like flannels and worn jeans." Hannah huffed.  
"Well I don't. Your the girlfriend of the rapper Kreayshawn! The girlfriend of Alois Trancy! Girlfriend of jim Macken~! You've gotta be on fleek~! Eyebrows on fleek, Hair on fleek, Clothes on fleek, Ass on fleek!" Alois declared, Pulling out of the parking lot.  
"Alois....Sometimes I question your sanity." Hannah sighed  
_  
For the entire day, Alois spoiled Hannah.  
They went shopping and Updated her closet, They dined at a over the top restaurant, They got her nails, Hair and Eyebrows done, They went to the spa, They went to an amusement park and by the time They we're done it was 9 at night.  
The lavender Aston Martin pulled up Infront of the Farm house.  
Alois turned off the car and turned to Hannah.  
"Is your dad home?" He asked.  
Immediately fear an dread filled Hannah.  
She hated that man.  
She hated him with every fiber in her body.  
He was abusive.   
He was an alcoholic.   
He was a sadist.  
"No..He's at work..He doesn't get off until tomorrow afternoon." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Good cause he don't like meee~." Alois hummed.   
Hannah giggled.  
"I shall walk you to your door and I'll run before Timber can bite me." Alois decalred, Getting out of the car.  
He walked around and opened the door for Hannah and helped her out.   
He held her hand as they walked to the old house and up the creaky old stairs, across the poarch and to the door.  
Hannah opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Well. Uh...See you at school tomorrow?" She nervously.  
"I won't be at school tomorrow. Interview with The real. Caaaaann I get a kisss sweet lips?" Alois asked.  
Hannah blushed and leaned in and kissed his plump pink lips.  
Alois blushed and cupped her cheek, dominating the kiss by shoving his tongue into her mouth, Tasting the faint chocolate cake she had ate.  
Hannah kissed back, her eyes fluttering close.  
Alois broke the kiss only to peck her lips again.   
"Hnnn. Good Night sweetie." He said, pecking her lips once more.  
Hannah stared in awe as he walked away.  
"W-Wait!" Hannah called.  
Alois turned around.  
"Hmm?" Alois asked.  
Hannah blushed profusely.  
She walked up to him and grabbed his collar and smashed her lips into his.  
"T-Take me u-u-upstairs." She Mummbled.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
Hannah hid her face.   
"Don't m-m-make me s-say i-it again." She Mummbled.   
"You don't have to if you don't want to..It can wait.." Alois said, Pushing her back a bit to see her face.  
"I really want to okay?" Hannah Mummbled.   
Alois lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the house, Kicking the door close behind him.  
Hannah had so many thoughts running through her head.  
Was she ready to give up her virginity? Was she ready to have sex?  
Did it hurt? How would it feel?  
Would Alois like her body?  
Would he be satasfied?  
What he wasn't? Would he break up with her?  
Alois had things going through his head.   
Should he do this?   
Was she sure?   
Would she like his body?  
Would she be satisfied?

Alois kicked her room door open and entered the room. He placed her on the bed and then crawled ontop of her.  
He began to kiss at her neck, sucking and biting.  
Hannah layed there, Tilting her head as she bit her lip.  
Was this sex?  
Why did it make her feel so good?  
It didn't hurt like others had said.  
It felt funny and ticklish plus it made her boobs tender.  
"Is..Is this sex?" Hannah asked curiously.  
"Yes.' Alois answered before biting down on her neck.  
Hannah whimpered and closed her eyes.   
"So...So..I'm not a virgin any more?" She asked softly.  
Alois chortled.  
"Your so naive." He said before sitting up and straddling her.  
He stared at her blushing face then gently grabbed her breast.  
She had large breast for her age, So he guessed it came from her mother or aunt.  
Alois suddenly ripped the thousand dollar dress down the middle carelessly, Freeing her breast.  
He smirked as he began to kneed her breast, Getting small giggles and moans from Hannah.  
Alois leaned down and began to suck on one of her pert nipples, stopping to nibble and bite as he tapped her other nipple, Causing her pain and arousal.  
Hannah felt her flower twitching for excitement as she.practically wet her panties.  
What was this feeling?  
"Mmm...Hah..." She softly moaned.  
Alois detached his mouth from her breast and Ripped the dress down even more until it was basically strip of fabric then threw it aside.   
"Hannah are you completely sure you wanna do this? It's okay if you don't." Alois said, Looking directly into her eyes.  
"Mhm. I want to." She Mummbled.  
Alois bit his lip and looked at her sky blue daisy underwear.  
He giggled. She was such a sweet girl.  
He began to rub the crotch of her underwear, Feeling the wetness seep through and stain his fingers.   
Hannah almost melted into the bed. This felt so good.  
She was always told that no one should touch her No-No square, but she couldn't care less right now.  
Alois decided to Take Things to the next level.  
"Alois!" Hannah cried out in surprise, Feeling her underwear slide off her hips.  
"Hmm? I'm just taking off your underwear. You can't exactly have sex with them on." Alois teased, a mischievous glint in his eye.   
"O-Oh.." Hannah Mummbled with a blush.  
"Chillax. I won't hurt you." Alois soothed.  
He then continued to remove her underwear.  
He held them in the underwear and waved them around.  
Hannah blushed and shot him a glare.  
Alois licked the crotch of her underwear and then smelled them.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and looked away.  
Alois hummed as he looked at her flower.   
She definitely had a camel toe, which he found kinda cute, she had hair but not alot and she was all slicked up and twitching.   
"S-Stop st-staring at m-me." Hannah Mummbled.   
"But your so cute." Alois teased.  
"I hate you." Hannah huffed.  
"You love me." Alois giggled, Licking his ring and middle finger.  
Alois then ran his fingers over her lips, Feeling his own dick get hard when she tensed and whimpered.  
Without warning he penetrated her lips and shoved his fingers into Hannah's small slit.  
'Holy shit.' He thought, Feeling her squeeze his fingers like a wrapped rubberband along with the heat and smoothness and Dont get him started on the slickness.  
"Alois!" She whined, Squirming as she reached down and grabbed his arm.  
"It'll feel good in a minute." Alois soothed, Placing a hand on her chastity.  
When he started moving his fingers in and out of her and flicking them against her sensitive walls she almost ran up the walls.   
"Hnnn!" She moaned, parting her legs even wider.   
Alois leaned down and parted her lips with his thumb then ran his tongue over her small, sensitive clit.  
Burning Arousal ran through her body. How did this feel so good?  
Was it her? Was she overreacting? Or was this how sex was supposed to feel?

She tasted sweet. Too sweet. Alois wanted more.  
He retracted his finger and replaced it with his tongue.  
Hannah blushed even harder.  
She even heard the licking and sucking sounds and she sure as hell felt them.  
Alois felt his nose tickle at the hairs that bothered it and he smelled the faint eve soap she always used, he tasted her sweet juices and he lapped at her sensitive clit, Sending her over the edge.  
Alois abruptly stopped, Leaving her unsatisfied and confused.  
She looked at him curiously, waiting for an explanation.   
Alois smirked and unzipped his pants slowly. He then pulled them off and tossed them aside. He the pulled off his shirt, Revealing his toned and dimpled stomach.  
He bit his lip and teased her by pulling at the hem of his purple boxers, showing his perfect primp hips.  
Hannah bit her lip.  
Was...Was he going to...Was he going to..?..  
Alois smirked as he pulled down his boxers, His erect 8 inch member standing tall and proud.  
He had a pencil shaft and a mushroom head.  
This was going to hurt, Thats all Hannah knew.  
Alois rose his hand a pointed downward as he made a circular motion.  
Hannah took that as 'Turn Around' and she complied, Laying on her front.  
Alois shook his head and sighed.  
She was so naive.   
He grabbed her hips and set her up on all fours.  
Alois had to blush himself.  
Her hair over her back, Her plump, juicy ass standing out, her wet and cute cunt, The way her back arched and her shoulders tensed.  
She looked so erotic from behind.  
Alois inserted his ring and middle finger into her slit and pressed on the small of her back.   
Hannah arched her back even more, Her breast pressed flat against the bed and her flat stomach too, her plump juicy ass in the air, displaying her cunt.  
Alois licked his lip and pumped his erect dick.  
He then grabbed her plump cheeks and sheathed himself, Almost cumming from the pressure and heat.   
"O-Ow..Ow.." Hannah Mummbled, Pushing him back.  
"Relax." Alois cooed, Shoving himself deeper.   
He paused to let her adjust and then began to slowly piston his hips, digging his nails into her cheeks.  
"Hah..Oh..Oh...Oh.." Hannah Moaned.  
This hurt so much but it felt good.  
It put her mind in a state of ecasty.  
It assaulted her body with a heavenly feeling.  
Alois bit his lip and Slapped her ass.  
Hannah whimpered and it set Alois off.  
To hell with being a gentleman.  
He grabbed her waist and began to ruthlessly pound her cunt.  
The sound of skin on skin, Wetness and squishing filled the bedroom.  
"Hah! Alois! Haaahh~~! O-Oh f-fuuucck~!" Hannah moaned shameless, her toes curling as her eyes were pressed shut.   
"Damn. F-Fuck. Mm.." Alois moaned, Raising his hand and slapping her ass once more.  
"Mmm~ Oh oh..Oh.." Hannah was in pure exasty.  
This felt so good. This was what she was missing out on?  
Why didn't she do this sooner?

"Ohhhh." She moaned as Alois buried himself Deep inside her then leaned over her.  
He grabbed her breast and began to kneed and squeeze them as he slowly fucked her, Making sure she felt every inch.  
Hannah's body tensed as she came, creamly white discharge leaking out only to be shoved back in as it stained Alois' dick.  
Hannah whimpered as she began to feel tender and tired.

Alois gave her a few more deep and long strokes before pulling out of her and pumping his member.  
Alois closed his eyes and groaned as he went over the egde, his thick creamy cum squirting out of him and landing on her plump ass then drizzling down onto her cunt.  
Alois fell back and let out a satasfied groan.   
Hannah crawled over to him and poked his chest.  
"Hey Alois.." She Mummbled.  
"Hmm?" Alois asked.  
"Are....Are you going to..to leave now?" Hannah asked softly.   
Alois reached up and felt at her face. When he found her lips he clqmped them shut with his index and thumb.   
"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Dumb. Shit. Like. That." He warned, sitting up and looking directly at her.  
Hannah's face clearly showed she was upset and her eyes watered.  
"So your going to leave now?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
"What did I just say? No. I'm not leaving. Why would I leave? Do i sound like I need to leave? Do you want me to leave?" Alois quizzed.  
"N-No." Hannah Mummbled.  
"So stop being like that and come cuddle with me. It hurts when you doubt me." Alois said, Opening his arms.  
Hannah crawled into them and smiled, Feeling safe and warm.  
"I love you." Alois whispered, Kissing her head.  
He was rewarded with soft snores.  
He smiled and layed her down and pulled the covers over both of them.


	2. Alois Loves Food

Hannah was the first awake.  
Her groggy and tired eyes saw Alois' face.  
She blushed a bit.  
Hannah snuggled closer and sighed contently.  
Her body felt weird.  
She felt a little strain and soreness in her vagina and her body seemed extremely tired and sore. She couldn't move her limbs that much.  
Suddenly Alois' eyes fluttered open, Baby blue crashing with Ocean Violet.  
"Oh my god your morning breath woman." He said.  
"Your morning breath is enough to kill the entire of Europe." Hannah giggled.  
"I guess so. Gimme some sugar." Alois giggled.  
Hannah gave him a kiss on the lips and blushed.  
Suddenly the door flew open.  
There at the door stood Agni, Hannah's father.  
Dread and fear filled both of the teens.  
"Hannah so your whoring around now??!" Agni yelled.  
"No! Daddy I wasn't!" Hannah cried, Sitting up, holding the cover over her chest.  
"Oh? So who is this boy in your bed?!" Agni snapped, stomping over and yanking Hannah from the bed.   
Her naked body made contact with the cold wooden floor.  
Alois sat up and watched In horror as Hannah was brutally beaten with a wooden board.  
The sick cracks and slaps, The way Agni yelled and screamed, The way Hannah begged and cried, curling into a ball to shield herself.  
Alois shakily got up and put on some pants.  
He stalked over to the dresser and grabbed a candle holder.  
He then striked Agni in the back of the head with it.  
His large body collapsed on then floor along with the board.

"Hey. Get up, Get up please." Alois pleaded, Grabbing Hannah's hand and tugging it.  
"Ow..." Hannah Mummbled, Standing up on her shaky legs.  
"Are you okay? Oh my god. Look at you." Alois said, Examining her body.  
She had many cuts and bruises, Her skin swelled in some places and she had a busted lip and a cut on her cheek.  
"Y-Yeah..I-It's N-Normal.." Hannah Mummbled, Sitting on the bed as she rubbed her eyes.  
Alois sighed and went to her closet and grabbed some clothes.  
He helped her into them and then got some cold paper towel and began to wipe away the blood and soothe the bruises.  
"You know..You can come live with me.." Alois Mummbled.  
"I can't..." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Why??" Alois asked.  
"Cause. I've gotta be here for him. I've gotta feed the dogs, Do the farm work and take care of my grandma....I just can't..." Hannah sighed.   
"Sometimes I wish I can just kidnap you and run away." Alois said, Hugging her close.  
"Me too." Hannah said softly, A soft smile on her face.  
-  
After that, Alois left, After he helped Hannah put Agni to bed.  
Hannah then took a bath and rushed to get to school and be early.   
She wore high water boyfriend jeans, A White t-shirt and a blue flannel with black taylor chucks. She grabbed her bookbag and snatched some cold pancakes from the fridge.   
"Arf!"  
Hannah turned to see her Brundigo coated Pitbull, Timber.  
"Aw. I've gotta go to school Timber. I'll be back to feed you.' She cooed, Rubbing his head.  
Timber nuzzled against her as he followed her out of the house.   
~♡~  
Hannah walked through the halls of the buzzing high school.  
Girls pointed at her and made rude comments,Boys made fun of her or ignored her.   
Hannah ignored them and went to her locker.  
She opened it and put her books inside of it and grabbed some M&M's Alois always stashed in her locker, seeing his was a complete mess.  
Suddenly the locker slammed close.  
Hannah looked around In Alarm and saw she was circled in by the cheerleaders from yesterday.   
Hannah's eyes widened with fear as she backed against her locker.  
"Hey you little Bitch!" The leader blonde taunted, Shoving her.  
"She's so ugly." Another one snickered.  
"She's too tanned." Some brunette giggled.   
"Look at her ridiculous hair." Someone laughed.  
"She's got ugly clothing and she's not even popular, why would Alois go for her?" The leader blonde said In a disgusted tone.  
Hannah felt like curling up and crumbling.  
Why were they so mean to her?  
What did she do?   
Was it because Alois liked her?  
Was it because she had better grades?   
Was it because she was Native American?  
She was the only one in this school aside from Soma and Mindy.  
"Oi! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" The cheerleader yelled, Grabbing her collar.  
"Ow. Ow. Please, Please stop." Hannah whimpered, covering her face.  
"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" All of a sudden the cheerleader was picked up and hurled across the hall.  
Hannah looked up and saw her hero.  
It was that blue haired boy Alois always hung out with.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, Grabbing her hand and pulling her off the lockers.  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah." Hannah stuttered out a berry blush on her cheeks.  
"Something wrong with you? Why are you stuttering?" The boy asked.  
"I-I-I-I d-d-don't Know." Hannah Mummbled.  
"Well, I'm Ciel. Be careful in the future yeah?" With that 'Ciel' turned on his heel and walked off.  
Hannah felt tears prickling in her eyes.  
She rushed to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall.  
Hannah wiped away pending tears and fumbled to get her phone.  
She opened it and called Alois.  
It only rang two times before her idiot answered.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"A-A-Alois?" Hannah sniffled.  
"Hannah? What's wrong?"   
"Aw N-Nothing. I just w-wanted to call you is all." Hannah sniffled. "I don't appreciate when you lie to me. What's wrong?" He asked again.  
"I...I'm having a b-bad day..." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Do you want me to send someone to pick you up?" Alois quizzed.  
"No...I have a math test today.." Hannah mummbled.  
"You study waaaaayyy tooo mucccccch. I will literally buy you a white lab coat and your own hospital, well if you'd stop being stubborn and let me." Alois hummed.  
"That's sw-sweet but I..I can't let you.." Hannah giggled.  
"You'll come around sweet cheeks." Alois chuckled.  
"Your such an Idiot." Hannah giggled.  
"Hnn. I'm your idiot." Alois cooed.  
"Hey....About what..H-Happened l-l-l-last night..." Hannah Mummbled, Blushing profusely.   
"You we're so pretty. I must say i like when your got and bothered. It cute.' Alois teased.   
"You...You...You Turkey!' Hannah hissed.  
"No wonder your thick. You like Turkey don't you?" Alois chuckled.  
"Butt munch!" Hannah snapped.  
"Oh come on. Farm girl can't come up with any other Insults for me?" Alois giggled.   
"I hate you." Hannah sighed.  
"You love me, Wifey." Alois teased.   
"I'm....I'm....I'm going to hang up now.." Hannah sighed.  
"Okay. Love you~! Ace that math test you brilliant sexy beast. Bye~~!"   
With that Hannah hung up with a berry red blush.  
That stupid Alois.  
-♡-  
At 6th period, Hannah sat In the lunch room in the lonely corner, Staring out of the window.  
She really wasn't used to eating 3 whole meals. Sometimes It was one meal or if she was lucky, Two.  
Various times Alois would buy her lunch and sit with her and watch her eat it or He'd purposely show up to her house with dinner for her and watch her eat every last bite.  
Hannah softly sighed and stared at the little spider outside of the window.  
Alois liked Tarantula's, Alot. He owned one too. He called it Mr.Crawly.  
Hannah however, Was afraid of spiders. She'd once pissed herself because he put Mr.Crawly on her head.  
Hannah softly giggled.  
That Alois.  
She loved Alois. 

Hannah was snapped out of thought when books were slammed down Infront of her.  
She looked up and saw that Same cheerleader.  
They called her Elizabeth Midford but she went by Lizzy.  
She was the most popular girl in KikiWaka Highschool.  
She was head cheerleader.  
She likes Alois, ALOT.  
Hannah's eyes widened with fear as she looked at Lizzy.  
"Ugh. Your so clueless. I want this homework done by Tomorrow, Felicia." Lizzy Scoffed.  
"B-But I..I...Have t-to study for my history test.." Hannah said quickly.  
"Do you know who your talking to? I said I want this done by Tomorrow." Lizzy snapped.  
Hannah looked down in submission.  
Lizzy smirked, Knowing she'd won.  
"Oh and By the way, Alois is just using you for personal needs. Don't take it personal, But I've been with him before and I know his exact moves. It's best if you just give him to someone who can actually handle him." Lizzy giggled.   
Hannah's shoulders slouched as dread filled her being.  
"That's what I thought. Girls! Let's go!"   
With that, Lizzy and her lapdogs walked off.  
Hannah sighed and opened  
The books and looked over the material.  
-♡-  
The bell rang, Signalling school was over.  
Hannah slammed her locker shut and swung her bag over her shoulder.  
She followed the crowd to the door and out of the school.  
The bright sunlight hit her face as she paced down the stairs.  
Hannah was so caught up in thinking when she was whisked off her feet and swung around then set down.  
She looked at Her assailant and saw it Was Alois.  
"Hello." She giggled.  
"Hello there to you too~! How was school baby?" Alois asked after pecking her head.  
"It was Okay. Nothing special." Hannah hummed.  
"Daz gud. Wanna get some fro-yo?" Alois asked, Taking the purple beats from Around his neck and putting them on Hannah's neck.  
"I've got a buttload of homework.." Hannah sighed.  
"Great. We'll go to Orange leaf." Alois said, Grabbing her bookbag and throwing it over his shoulder.  
"Fine. We've got until 5." Hannah said sternly.   
"6. Got it." Alois hummed.  
~♡~  
"You'll get sooo faaat." Hannah giggled as she watched Alois dump a buttload of Caramelized kisses on his strawberry frozen yogurt.   
"I don't get fat. You get Fat." Alois chuckled.  
"Wha? How Do I get fat?" Hannah asked adding some M&M's to her Birthday cake Frozen yogurt.   
"Well. Its basically the female anatomy. First your thighs get thicker then your butt gets bigger and after that, it goes to your chastity and finally your stomach." Alois explained.  
"I am not fat." Hannah giggled, Slapping his arm.  
"Welllllllll. Your thick?" Alois said.  
"Oh I hate you." Hannah laughed, Playfully shoving him.  
"You know you love me." Alois chuckled, Putting both cups on the scale.  
"Who else will?" Hannah chuckled.  
"Oh I hate you." Alois giggled.  
"You know you love me." Hannah teased, Hip bumping him.  
"H-Hey. K-K-Kreayshawn???"   
Both parties turned around and saw a shy teenage girl, Around 14 or so.  
"It is I. How May I help you?" Alois asked.  
"C-C-C-C-Can I get a p-picture?" The teenager asked quickly.   
"S-S-S-S-S-Sure." Alois replied, Taking the phone from The teenager.   
He then took a picture with the teenager and sent them on their way.  
"Nowww. Where were we?" Alois asked, Turning to look at Hannah.  
"Delaying me from eating My fro-yo." Hannah said.  
"What? Fans need love too." Alois hummed, Paying for the Frozen treat.   
"So you love your fans as much as me?" Hannah teased.  
"Nah. They get platonic love. You get romantic and Familial love." Alois giggled, Kissing her head.  
~☆~  
"Alois you just ate three whole sandwiches." Hannah sighed.   
"I had a long day okay? I happen to like food porn." Alois said in feigned hurt.  
"It amazes me how your a twig but eats like elephant." Hannah sighed.  
"Magically.com." Alois chuckled, Paying for the hotdog.  
He was a about to bite into it when;  
Hannah snatched the hotdog from him and took off down the block.  
"Hannah!" Alois yelled, Chasing after her.  
Hannah banged the corner, Alois hot on her heels.  
She ran down into the train station and ducked the turnstile.  
Alois ran down the grimey stairs and saw Hannah on the other side of the turnstile.   
He licked his lips in Annoyance and tilted his head to side.  
A woman who had just swiped her fare was pushed aside by Alois.  
He stalked up to Hannah who was laughing her ass off.  
"Oh my god. You run faster for food then you do for gym class!" She laughed.  
"Gimera mi food~!" Alois declared, Snatching his hotdog.  
"Aww. I love you too." Hannah giggled, Wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck.


	3. Gnarly, Radical

The weekend had finally came, Which seemed like forever for Hannah.  
She had practically begged Agni to let her spend the weekend at Alois' house and after a bit of persuasion from grandma, she could.   
Hannah had picked the most appropriate outfit, because Agni was fast to accuse her of prostitution or adultery.   
She chose to wear black jeans, Black and White converses, A plain black T-shirt and she may or may have not commandeered a Black hoodie from Alois' closet.  
Hannah stuffed all of her clothing into a spare bookbag and other things she would need.  
In her three years of dating Alois, she'd only been to his house once or twice.  
He lived with his Foster mom, Kat, because his real parents had died in a fire.  
She was a really nice woman, But Alois seemed to hate her for some unknown reason.  
Hannah made her way down the stairs to the front porch and waited on the swings.  
Just as she'd pull out her phone to call him, A black convertible drove down the dirt road and parked.  
Alois got out, Clad In baggy grey sweatpants, A white T-shirt, Hair messy, Black sunglasses in his hair, Adidas slippers on his sock dawning feet and carkeys on hand.  
Hannah walked off the porch and met him half way.   
"You look so cute and messy." Hannah giggled.  
"I was sleeping but then I woke up and remembered I had to pick you up." Alois sighed, Taking the bag from her.  
"You suck." Hannah giggled.  
"I rock. You suck. Now get in before I tie you to the roof like a mattress."  
~♡~  
A fucking beach house.  
Alois moved to a beach house.  
The theme was California, It had white walls and lots of glass, big windows and it had lots of plants and had a pine smell.

"Let me get this straight, You forced your mom to move here? Away from her job. Away from the house that's twenty minutes away from school. Away from the house that you we're born in?" Hannah quizzed.   
"Yeah. It's my money, Not hers. I don't think she's on a stage or in a studio 90% of her time rapping until she passes out." Alois said flatly, Opening the door and stepping aside.  
"You don't sound like you can actually rap. Maybe sing?" Hannah teased.   
"That's because you've never heard me do it before." Alois sighed, Plopping on the round couch infront of the Wall T.V.  
Literally. The wall itself was a T.V.  
"Then do it." Hannah challenged.  
"There's something called YouTube. You can find it there." Alois said flatly.   
"Alooooiiisssss! Shoowww meeee! Kreayshawn lemme hear za voice!" Hannah whined, Falling over the back of the couch onto him.  
Alois exhaled.

"Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada  
The basic bitches wear that shit, so I don't even bother  
I put that on my partner, I put that on my family  
Oakland city representer, address me as your majesty  
Yeah you can kiss the ring, but you can never touch the crown  
I smoke a million Swisher blunt sand I ain't never coming down  
Bitch you ain't no Barbie I see you work at Arby's  
Number 2, super-sized Hurry up I'm starving  
Gnarly, radical, on the block I'm magical  
See me at your college campus baggie full of Adderalls." Alois effortlessly rapped carelessly. He paused. "There? Happy?" He asked.  
"Hnn. Your okay." Hannah giggled.  
"Oh really? Then you you do it." Alois challenged.   
"Oh hell no. I cant. You'd laugh at me." Hannah said shyly.   
"Alright then." Alois chuckled, kissing her head.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and giggled.  
That Alois.


	4. Who's Your Ex?

Alois' room was in the attic. It had a full bathroom, A Walk in closet and a balcony and The room was semi messy, It had a four poster bed, A big Window opposite from the bed, A Large Oakwood desk, Purple game chairs, A Wall T.V. and somehow he had persuaded Kat to let him get popcorn maker.

Hannah was so comfortable at the moment.  
His Purple silk spreaded bed was so soft and comfortable, Nothing like her mediocre matress at home.  
She hugged a decorative white pillow and sighed.  
Alois, Who was next to her, Looked over at her questionably.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.   
"Mhm." Hannah giggled.  
She moved closer and cuddled her boyfriend then let out a satasfied purr.  
"Hey you wanna get some food? I'm huuuug-a-ry." Alois hummed.  
"Can I touch your stomach?" Hannah whispered.  
"Uh..Why?" Alois asked, Ultimately creeper out.   
"Cause you always grab at mine and tickle me." Hannah whispered.   
"Because your chubby tummy is cute." Alois cooed.  
"I'm not chubby." Hannah whispered.   
True, She wasn't chubby at all. She was curvy and thick, But since Alois had been forcing her to eat three whole meals a day for the last month since he found out about her eating habbits, she got a little bit of pudge.

"I never said you were." Alois countered.  
"Can I just touch your stomach?" Hannah asked once more.  
"Don't tickle me." Alois said, Lifting up his BVB t-shirt to show his toned and dimpled stomach.  
Hannah shyly poked his flat, Almost sunk in stomach.   
She giggled and hid her face in his chest.   
'Weird, But Cute.' Alois though to himself.  
"Babeh. Food. I'm goin to get some." Alois said, ushering her off of him.  
"Can I come?" Hannah asked.  
"Well I'm not carrying you." Alois said flatly.  
Hannah got off the bed and followed him down the stairs out of the attic, Down another flight of stairs and around the corner, down the hallway to the large kitchen.  
"Oh. I didn't know you invited Hannah, Alois." Kat said with a smile.  
"Because I didn't want you to know." Alois said flatly.  
"Uh. Hi Miss Kat." Hannah said shyly from behind her boyfriend.  
"Hi Hannah." Kat said with a smile. 

Kat was a cheery woman, she stood at 4'5, Shoulder length red hair, Brown eyes, Olive skin, Freckles on her cheeks and she had a thick figure.  
She worked as a pharmacist all the way across town and she loved to watch horror movies.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Alois sighed, Walking over to the fridge.   
"Aw. Alois I'm making Fish and chips for dinner. You don't wanna ruin your appetite." Kat said carefully.   
"Well Can't I get a snack?" Alois asked.  
"I'm afraid not.." Kat sighed.  
Alois narrowed his eyes.   
"Just one bag of chips is all I'm asking for but your always busting my fuckin chops. Pfft. Man fuck this. I'm going to order some food." Alois snapped, His cute vampire fangs showing as he talked.  
"Watch your mouth!" Kat warned.  
"Or what?! Or what Bitch?!" Alois snapped.   
"I'll have to slap you!" Kat warned.  
Hannah intervened, Ushering Alois away from the red head.  
"Uh. He's just grumpy is all. We'll go back upstairs now Miss Kat." Hannah chuckled nervously.  
"Don't you dare come down here at dinner time young man, However Hannah you are welcome." Kat said, Glancing at the two.  
"I should pour that hot oil on your ass!" Alois screamed.  
"Big...Big Brother?.." Came a soft, Naive voice.   
Both teens looked down to see a little boy, brunette hair, Big round chocolate brown eyes, Tan skin.  
Alois' expression softened.  
"Hey Luka." He sighed.  
"Whats happening? Why are you screaming?" Luka asked softly.   
"Oh? I was?" Alois chuckled.  
"Who's this????" Luka asked, Looking at Hannah curiously.  
Hannah blushed and waved.   
"This Fine beauty right here is my wife." Alois decalred.  
Hannah blushed and shoved him.  
"Huh? You got married?!" Luka asked in excitement.   
"No. He's just joking. I'm Hannah." Hannah cut in.  
"I'm Luka! But Mommy calls me fudge!" Luka giggled, Hugging her leg.  
Hannah blushed harder and smiled.  
This little boy was so cute.   
She already felt the need to love and cherish him.  
"That's a cute name." Hannah giggled, Patting his head.  
"Hey! Your real pretty!" Luka giggled, Looking up at her.  
"Okay! Luka I think Mom is calling you!" Alois cut in, Using his foot to usher the small boy off.  
"You never told me you had a bother." Hannah giggled.  
"I didn't think it was of importance. He lives with Tucker, Kat's divorced husband In California. He only comes around this time of year." Alois explained.  
"He's such an angel." Hannah sighed, Latching onto Alois.   
"Are you falling for him??" Alois teased.  
"For his cuteness, Yes~!" Hannah sang.  
Alois chortled and threw his arm over Hannah's shoulder.  
"Do you wanna come to the supermarket with meh?" Alois asked.  
"Can I get my shoes first?" Hannah giggled.  
Alois walked over to a closed door and opened it.  
He granned some flip flops and tossed them to Hannah.   
"You and Kat wear a size 6 so put em on." Alois hummed.  
Hannah slid her feet into the pink flip flops and threw an arm over Alois.  
"Sooo. Where to boyfriend?" She asked.   
"To Costco Wifey." Alois answered.  
"I'm not your wife, stop saying things like that!" Hannah whined.  
"Soon. Soon though." Alois answered, Kissing her head.  
"J-J-Just s-shuddup and l-l-let's g-go." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Right-O!"  
~♡~  
Alois grabbed a cart and strolled into costco, Hannah on his heel.  
"I heard they give out samples?" Hannah asked.   
"They do, But I don't really eat them. Who knows what happened to them before you consume it?" Alois said.  
"Your so uptight." Hannah giggled.   
"No I am not. I am funnn." Alois answered.  
He stopped the cart and walked over to a shelf holding Flat screen T.V.'s.  
He then picked up a 50 inch T.V. and put it in the cart.   
"Weren't we supposed to...?" Hannah trailed off.  
"Yeah buttttt I wanna piss cat off. Look, I stole her credit card." Alois giggled, Holding up her Bank of America card.  
"Alois! Why?! How?!" Hannah asked in Panic.  
"Chill out. She won't mind. I got it when I walked past to go to the fridge.' Alois hummed, Tucking it away.   
"Are you sure she won't mind?" Hannah asked softly.   
"I'm sure. Now stop worrying your pretty little head off." Alois said, Kissing her cheek.  
"Okay..." Hannah said hesitantly.   
"Keep worrying and I'll swipe your panties right off of you." Alois chuckled, Ushering her forward.  
"My boyfriend is a pervert. Totally unexpected." Hannah sighed.  
"Correction, Husband is a pervert." Alois giggled.   
Before Hannah could reply, Alois scampered off.  
She sighed and pushed the cart after him.  
"Ooh! Hannah oreos or chocolate chip?!?" Alois asked in all seriousness.   
"Um...Oreo." Hannah said.  
"Do you know how to eat oreos?" Alois asked.  
"Just bite into them?" Hannah asked.   
"What??! Bite into them?!?! You have to fucking Separate the cookie, Eat the cream, Dunk the cookie in the milk until it gets soft, then you eat it! Hannah how could you not know this?!' Alois cried, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.  
"Uh..I haven't really seen the need to play with food.." Hannah said awkwardly.  
Alois pursed his lips.  
He turned to the shelf and grabbed two packs of oreos.  
"This is for practice." He put one in her hand.  
"And this is for the finals." He put one in her other hand.  
"You'll make me get fat." Hannah countered.  
"She can still have a tummy and be yummy...Well..Unless she's 300 pounds with cellulite.." Alois said, Looking off to the left in daydream.   
"Always lyyiiiiiiin." Hannah hummed, Tossing the cookies into the cart.  
"I am not! Well...I haven't dated a 300 pound chick..But I have no intention of doing so.." Alois trailed off.  
"Oh? See that woman over there, Woo her." Hannah challenged, Pointing to a fat old woman in a wheel chair.  
"What? No!" Alois whined.  
"But she can still have a tummy and be yummy, Right?" Hannah teased.  
"Yeah! This kind of tummy!" Alois said, Grabbing her stomach pudge.  
"Nu-Uh. Don't chicken out Trancy." Hannah chuckled.   
"Fine Annafellows." Alois huffed, Stalking over to the woman.  
He put on a smile as he leaned on the shelf next to her.  
"Hey sweet cheeks." Alois chuckled, biting his lip.  
The old woman blushed and looked away.  
"Don't look away. I actually think your really pretty and I just wanted to talk to ya."  
~♡~  
"My head hurts! Who knew an old Bitch could swing like tiger woods wife." Alois grumbled, Rubbing his head.  
"D'aww poor baby." Hannah cooed, Rubbing his back.   
"Uuggghh. Hannah I hate chu." Alois whined.  
"Aww. I love you too." Hannah cooed, Taking his keys and opening the glass door.  
She took the bag of junk food from him and sat him on the couch.   
"Faaaaccck." Alois groaned, Falling over.  
"Language." Hannah warned tossing the bag aside.  
"Hannah your a heartbreaker!" Alois cried, Throwing a pillow at her.  
"Hey! Stop it! It's not my fault you called me chubby." Hannah huffed.  
"I said it was cute!!"  
~♡~  
When the headache went away, Alois and Hannah retreated to his bedroom to eat the junk food they had purchased while watching 1000 ways to die.

"Thats a fucked up way to die." Alois scoffed, Stuffing nachos in his face.  
"Alois..." Hannah whispered.  
"Hnn?"   
'Pfffraatt!'  
There was a pause.  
'Fffrrrrt'  
Then they broke out into laughter.   
"Oh my god! My nose!" Alois laughed, Falling over.   
"My farts smell heavenly." Hannah laughed, Holding her stomach.   
"My farts smell like rotten eggs and ham!"

"Alois, Hannah! Time for dinner!" Called Kat.  
"Fuck off! We're busy!" Alois yelled throwing a pillow at his room door.  
"Alois!" Hannah hissed, slapping his chest.   
"Owwwww. Heartburn!!" Alois groaned, Grabbing her hand and squeezing it.  
Hannah giggled and squeezed it back.  
Then their eyes met, Ocean Violet crashing with Baby blue.  
Silence enveloped the room as they stared at eachother.  
It seemed like forever when Alois sat up, Cupping her face as he kissed her.  
Hannah blushed and kissed back, Weaving her fingers through his Angel soft hair.  
Hannah gently pushed him back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss as she got ontop of him.  
Alois broke the kiss with a strawberry blush.  
"Uh...I...I..." He was stumped. What should he say?  
"Huh...Oh...Um.." Hannah was also stumped.  
So she did the only thing she could.  
She locked his lips in another kiss.  
Alois bit her bottom lip as his hands roamed her body, Feeling her breast, Squeezing her ass, Digging his nails into her sides.  
Hannah felt herself being aroused by his touch, Longing for more.  
She began to grind herself on his crotch, Feeling his hard dick on her crotch aroused her even more.  
Alois resorted to grabbing her waist and grinding her harder and harder, The need to come was strong.   
He tugged her jeans off to the best of his ability and let her finish the rest, Leaving her in indigo and white panties that had lillipads on them.   
It gave her a vibe of Innocence and Naivety, Which Alois Craved. 

Hannah softly whined, Grinding herself faster and harder, Her face stained with a berry red blush.  
Alois sat up and pushed her onto the bed. He analyzed how cute and innocent she looked, The large breast even gave him more cause.  
Alois turned her on her side then gave her ass a firm slap, rewarded with a whine.  
"Ow.." Hannah Mummbled.  
Then another on her other cheek.  
"P-P-Please s-s-s-s-stop." Hannah whimpered.   
"Nah. I like you like this." Alois chuckled, Slapping her ass once more.  
Hannah bit her lip and shut her eyes.  
Alois rubbed her slightly red left cheek and then trailed his hand down to her cunt. He pulled aside the idigo and white underwear to reveal her cute, blushing and wet cunt.  
"Stop...stop staring." Hannah Mummbled.  
'Right.' Alois thought.  
He teasingly ghosted his fingers over her cunt then dipped his middle and ring finger between her lips.  
Hannah softly moaned, popping her cunt to allow him more access.  
Sinking his fingers into her small slit, Alois was once again amazed at the heat and pressure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.  
"Hnngh..' Hannah softly moaned, Hugging her hands to her chest.  
Alois reached in his pants and began to fondle his hard cock as he fingered the younger girl below him.  
Alois couldn't take it any more   
He couldn't take the denial.  
Alois lowered his pants then kicked them off. He pumped his hard cock, carelessly running his thumb over the head.  
He grabbed Hannah's waist and applied pressure as he penetrated her cunt, his cock loving the Heat and the pressure.  
Hannah's eyes Began water once he started to move his hips.   
"Nnngh!...Hah..Hurts..It hurts.." Hannah whined, Curling her toes and biting her lip.  
"It'll..Nm..It'll f-feel good soon." Alois reassured, Not slowing down in the slightest.  
Hannah bit her lip harder to hold back whimpers and Whines.  
Alois felt his senses going blank, Only greed and Lust taking over his mind.   
"A-Alois...Hhnngg..Uhh.." Hannah moaned.  
Alois lost it and began to drill her innocent cunt, Growling and grunting as sweat Coated his body.  
Hannah covered her mouth tightly to muffle screams and moans as tears freely fell from her eyes.  
It felt so good but it hurt too, The burning at her opening, The way his cock assaulted her sensitive walls, The surging in her stomach, The way he pulled her orgasm closer and closer.  
Alois grabbed her left leg and threw it over his shoulder as he slowed down, Making sure she felt every single inch.   
Hannah tightened her hand over her mouth as she reached down to rub her clit, Finding it heavenly even when Alois began to squeeze her breast through her shirt.  
She could barely hold back a scream when Alois sped back up, Pounding her brains out. 

"Alois! Haaaaahh!" She cried out as she came, Tightening around his cock as the salty sweet liquid squirted out of her.  
Alois quickly pulled out and began to beat his cock against her cunt as he pumped it.  
"Mmm, Fuck." Alois groaned as he came, His thick creamy cum staining her cunt and lower sromach.

Alois fell ontop of her, Burying his nose into her neck as he listened to her erratic heart beat.   
Hannah wrapped her arms around him and held him close.  
"Promise me you'll never leave me.." Hannah whimpered.  
"I Promise I won't..I'd never think of it.." Alois replied softly.  
"I love you." Hannah whispered.   
"I love you too." Alois whispered.   
"Alois! Hannah! You'll miss dessert!!! We're having Lemon pudding!!" Kat called once more.  
~♡~  
Dessert infact was Lemon pudding with wafer straws.  
The four settled into the overly furnished den.   
Kat chose the Plush brown couch with many throws and cushions, Luka chose the Big brown bean bag, Hannah chose Alois' lap and Alois chose the rocking chair.   
Alois carelessly ate his pudding with a long gold spoon you'd use to cap candles and Hannah preferred a straw.  
Hannah was reduced to not moving much, Seeing there was an enormous pain in her Pelvis and Vagina, seeing she wasn't used to such lewd activities.   
Alois had to give her piggy back rides around the house and he was forced to stay still, Feeling a bit guilty for doing that to her.

"So..Alois, Hannah..How's school?" Kat asked.  
"Bullshit." Alois snorted.  
"It's okay.." Hannah asked politely.   
"Oh? How is it bull?" Kat asked.  
"Because it's bullshit." Alois snapped.  
Kat sighed softly.  
"Well..I got a letter in the mail. We now have a acs case because you don't go to school at all and if you go your either getting in fights or cutting." Kat sighed.  
"And??" Alois said, Rolling his eyes.  
"They'll take you and your brother away from me if you don't start going to school more often. So can you please make an effort?" Kat asked in a pleading voice.   
"Fine. Whatever." Alois snorted.  
"Would anyone care for seconds? Luka, Hannah?" Kat asked, trying to brighten the atmosphere.   
"Yay! Me! Me mommy!" Luka cheered, Getting up, Pudding staining his face.  
"Alright, C'mon sweet pea." Kat giggled, Leading Luka off.  
"Tch. Bitch." Alois scoffed.  
"Why don't you like her?" Hannah asked.  
"I just don't. Wanna go upstairs?" Alois asked, Tossing his bowl onto the coffe table.   
Hannah got up and put her cup down.  
"Yeah..I think I can walk now." She giggled.   
Alois rolled his eyes.   
"Your so Naive and Cute. Next time, I'll be gentle." Alois teased.  
"Hey! I can take it! I'm not weak!" Hannah said, playfully shoving him.  
"Then why couldn't you walk an hour ago??" Alois teased.  
"Because! I'm new to it okay?!" Hannah said, Walking past him.   
"Okay Farm girl." Alois hummed, following her.  
"Oh piss off city boy." Hannah snapped.  
~¤~  
"Alois?" Hannah asked shyly.  
"Yes baby cakes?" Alois asked, Clicking off his phone.  
"What....What...What was..your..ex..like?" Hannah Mummbled.   
Alois paused.  
What?   
"Why would you wanna know that?" Alois asked.  
"I..I mean..Who was your e-e-ex? What w-was she l-l-like?" Hannah asked curiously.  
Alois exhaled and puffed up his cheeks then let all the air out.   
"Well. You know that Cheery pink cheerleader that has those impossible pigtails?" Alois asked.  
"Elizabeth?" Hannah asked.  
"Yup. Her. We dated for a few months. Well you could say you whisked me away from her." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.   
"Hnn. She was needy. She'd always ask me, 'Is that girl pretty?', 'does my hair look okay?', 'Do you love me?' And 'Can I have this? Can you buy me that Flat screen t.v.?'. She was always jealous, She was so self centered, She disregarded and Disrespected Kat." Alois explained.   
"But don't you.." Hannah trailed off.  
"Yeah but that's my mom. I can disregard and Disrespect her if I want to." Alois chuckled.  
"Oh..Go on.." Hannah said softly.  
"Welll. Sometimes we had sex. Well only three times before we broke up." Alois sighed.  
"Why?" Hannah asked.  
"Well, She thought I was cheating on her with 'That Native American girl', you, so she checked my phone, My text and even my damn room for clues and when she found nothing, I broke up with her for thinking I'd ever cheat." Alois hummed, Looking at his phone case, Which was Ao Exorcist Iphone6s case.  
"So..So I'm just here for revenge on h-her?" Hannah asked softly.  
"No. Why would you think that?" Alois asked.  
"B-B-B-Because y-y-you said s-she tho-thought-"  
"You've got it completely wrong. I broke up with her so why would I need revenge?" Alois asked. He sighed and began to play in Hannah's hair.  
"A couple of months after I broke it off with her, Unicock Claude changed my class schedule and Instead of Math second period, I got science. I guess you know where this goes huh?" Alois chuckled.   
"No. I don't." Hannah giggled.   
"Liar. Any way, You we're there, Looking at your books like your life depended on it and Believe it or not, I started stalking you then after A few weeks I actually got the courage to say 'Hi, What's your name?'." Alois sighed dreamily.  
"Hn...After you almost made me bang my face on my locker door." Hannah giggled.   
"That was a mistake okay?"


	5. Alois' Bubble butt

Twas a lazy Tuesday afternoon for Hannah.   
Agni was at work and Grandma was always sleeping.  
Hannah had no T.V. in her room, because it distracted her from jer work, She didn't have any board games or anything so that was out of the question, she had no type of social media, Except for Tumblr and that was a bore.

Hannah sighed and itched her cheek. Her eyes then locked on the Little panda Alois had gifted to her.

That's it!

Hannah grabbed her IPhone6 (Courtesy Of Alois), and Quickly sent him a text.

To Alois: Hey. :p

From Alois: Yo Yo Yo. Took you that long to text me baby girl?

Hannah giggled and blushes

To Alois: I'm slow today. Sorry. 

From Alois: Yeah me too. Daaaaaanng. I want some ice cream but I'm too lazy to get some. Hannah can you come to my house, Dish me out some icecream and serve it to me? Please?

To Alois: I think not. It's fricking cold outside.

From Alois: Yeah I know. I wouldn't have wanted any if Luka didn't have a big ass mouth. But now that I know there's Ice cream in the freezer, I can't rest until I have some.

To Alois: You are something. But I know the feeling.

From Alois: Hey...Wanna sext? :3

To Alois: Text*. We're already texting aren't we?

From Alois: Fuck your so Naive. Never Mind, Never mind. 

To Alois: I'm sorry, I don't know what that is!

From Alois: Nah. You'll learn though. Sooo. You wanna send me a picture of that cute face?

To Alois: I'm a mess. You Don't wanna see me.

From Alois: (File Attachment) Me too. I just go up.

Hannah paused and looked at the photo of Alois. He was standing somewhere in his room, Staring at the camera blankly and groggy.

Hannah took a simple selfie and sent it to him.

From Alois: Who knew the woman was gonna flash me some bust?

To Alois: I did? Oh god. Delete it. Now.

From Alois: Nah. It's safe with meh.

To Alois: It'd better be. What are you doing?

From Alois: Texting you, Watching Jerry springer and eating ice cream.

To Alois: Can you come over? I'm bored and I really need something to do.

From Alois: Even though I'd like to finish my ice cream, I'll be there, Just for you.

To Alois: Thanks. :*

From Alois: I want real kisses.

To Alois: Well come get them. >:3

~Small Time Skip~

"Hannah! Oh Hannah! Let down your hair!"  
Hannah giggled and dropped her phone on the couch.  
She got up and walked over to the door and let Alois in.  
The first thing she noticed was the shit ton of junk food in his hands and the Way he was dressed, Like a hobo.  
"Well look at you." Hannah giggled  
"I said I'd come over, Not How I'd be dressed or what I'd bring." Alois clarified.   
"Please tell me you brought real food because my fridge is empty." Hannah sighed.  
"I only brought Ice cream and Fry chicken. I can go back outside and get something else." Alois said clearly concerned.   
"Fry chicken is fine. I'll go get some bowls." Hannah said taking the bags from him.  
She went into the kitchen and came back out, Holding uncooked drum sticks.  
"This is not fry chicken!' She snapped.  
"I never said It wasn't. You see Hannah, It will be because it can be changed with hot oil." Alois giggled. "Now hurry along. If your going to be my wife some day you've gotta know how to work the stove." Alois teased.   
"I hate chu." Hannah sighed, Going back into the kitchen.  
~  
After twenty long minutes, Hannah had come up with crispy fried chicken drizzled with honey along with Mixed vegetables. 

"This is all I really know how to do." Hannah said, Giving Alois the plate.  
"I hope you don't kill me." Alois teased.  
"Oh shut up." Hannah snapped, stitting next to him.   
"Just to prove you won't die, I'll go first." She declared.   
Hannah then chose a piece of chicken and bit into it and then chewing and swallowing.   
"See? It's good." She said, Giving it back.  
"You used a cook book didn't you?" Alois asked.  
"Yes. But that's not the point here! Eat your chicken ass hat." Hannah said, Elbowing him.  
"Augh. I am. I am!" Alois whined.

-small timeskip-

"Bubble butt Bubble butt bubble butt~!" Alois sang, Dancing around with two couch pillows in his pants.  
"Alois stop it!" Hannah giggled.  
"What? I got da Nicki Minaj booty! The phatty!" Alois giggled, Sitting on her, the two pillow cushions between them.  
"Your heavy!" Hannah said, Pushing him off.  
"Nonsense! I'm 110 pounds! Your 120!" Alois clarified.   
"But your still heavy!" Hannah whined.  
Alois began to shake his fake butt on her.  
"I like big butts and I cant deny! Baby got back like, Back like~!" Alois sang.  
"Alois!" Hannah laughed.  
"My Anaconda Don't! My Anaconda Don't! My Anaconda Don't want none unless you got buns hun!" Alois declared, Grabbing the pillows as he winded his waist.  
He then threw the pillows back into place and collasped on the couch.   
"Your so weird." Hannah giggled.  
"Ass fat? Yeah I know." Alois giggled, Flipping his hair.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"You do it." Alois urged.  
"Huh?" Hannah asked.  
"Do it!" Alois whined.  
Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes.   
"Boobs big? Yeah I know." She said, Flipping her hair.   
"Pffafft! Hahaha!!" Alois laughed, Falling over as his face turned a light hue of red.  
"Oh god I hate chu."


	6. Chiraq

"Cieeeeelll! Are you ready yeeeettt?!" Alois whined, Peeking into Ciels make shift dress room.  
"Yes I am jackass." Ciel said turning around.  
He wore a crisp white T-shirt, Navy blue jeggings, Black and blue docMartens, A Navy blue bandana hanging around his neck, His hair slightly messy.  
"My question is what the hell are you wearing?" Ciel said flatly, Grabbing his Clip on mic.  
Alois happened to wear A Black T-shirt with a pair of perfect breast that had Mickey mouse's hands over the nipples, Black Jeans that slightly sagged showing the white basketball shorts, Black docMartens, A black beanie over his flaxen hair, A Choker and Diamond Rollex.

"What's wrong with it?" Alois asked.  
"The theme is swag, Not flashy fake." Ciel sighed.  
He stalked over to Alois and Grabbed the rollex off his wrist, The choker off his neck and wiped away the coal eyeliner.  
"Now that's swag. Get your ass on set." Ciel chuckled, Walking away.  
Alois paused.  
The moment your best friend is more hood than you.  
~♡~  
The set was Simply a abandoned playground, Evil markings and A deathly look.  
Alois skipped onto set behind Ciel and got into his spot, The slides.   
He saw Hannah sitting on the sidelines and he waved. She waved back with a small smile.  
"And Action!!"  
~  
The camera panned over the Abandoned playground slowly.  
As it panned by the slides, Alois jumped out from the shadows.  
"Ayo run the track!" He declared.   
The catchy and serious instrumental began to play loudly and clearly.  
Alois nodded his head as he jumped up and down, Making weird motions.

"If I'm on the beat then it's critical  
White whip that's a miracle   
Big dick if I fuck a bitch she better have the walls of Jericho  
I got a double cup y'all should know wassup  
If I smoke a blunt - I'm incredible  
Got a couple hitters that'll pull the trigger  
Turn a couple hitters to a vegetable   
Know a couple hitters that's down to ride for a homicide on my mommas side  
And if you sleeping on me like pyjama time  
Put his ass to bed for a dollar sign." Alois effortlessly rapped, Motioning his words as the camera followed him as he walked.

From behind the jungle gym Ciel stepped out and pushed Alois aside and took over.

"My flow crazy I spit ether  
Real hitter we are not equal  
See a cop car and I'm paranoid cuz a Crown ViC tells no secrets  
I ball like I got no defense  
Fuck hoes for like no reason  
My attitude is very rude  
Im a scary dude in all four seasons   
Who the fuck would ever try the kid  
Bitch I run my city like the mayor is  
I'm a messy hitter, and that pussy hitter  
Eat a pussy hitter with a baby bib  
I'm a fucking rabbit, got a fucking habit, for the fucking carrots in my necklace  
Finna fuck some twins in their daddy benz  
Watch me take em down like a terrorist   
I'm a monster, need a sponsor  
Smoking ganja(er) with some Rastas(ers)  
Those some freaky bitches out in Cali hitter  
Tryna put my children on their tonsils  
Couple hitter hate me cause them hitters ain't me  
So they try to imitate me that is BONKERS!" Ciel Blew through the rap without any air, Giving Alois a nuggie in the process.  
Alois shoved Ciel away with a chuckle.

"I don't act with hitter but I clap at hitters who be acting;  
Help 'em get an Oscar  
If I'm in the mall, I could buy it all;  
If it's on the wall, then I got to have it  
If I see a bitch with a switch pretty face;  
Ass poking, then I got to tap it  
We are not the same, you a lame;  
I come from a different cloth with a different fabric  
You be hatin' hitter, I be making figures while some Thotianas on my fucking matress  
I ain't got time for the B.S, wear sweatpants with a V-neck  
Titties small but her ass fat, my bitch built like a T-Rex!" Alois grabbed the hand of a Extra girl and spun her around, Staring at her ass the entire time.

"This play time hitta recess; no do-overs, no resets  
Say chesse hitter, I squeeze triggers, then sneeze hittas; no Kleenex  
I'm the man bitch, you a fan bitch; got the heater on me, I could tan shit  
Call me Spongebob, I could Pin-Heads that you hittas know who Dirty Dan is   
Know a couple charmers when you see them hittas, best believe that they ain't know no band shit  
But if it's for the cheese, lettuce know, my hittas going ham with toast and get a sandwich!   
For real.... and that's light." Ciel rapped as he and Alois did a funny version of the Nae Nae.  
They broke out into laughter and fell all over each other, Then the camera went black.  
~♡~  
"Ciel you sounded like a demon." Alois teased.  
"Cause Im the son of Satan." Ciel chuckled.  
"No shittt." Alois sang.   
"What's up with your voice man. You sounded a bit weak on your last verse." Ciel asked, Looking at his watch.  
"I think I'm coming down with a cold. I dunno." Alois said as he itched his chin.   
Alois became alert when a tug was administered to his arm.  
He turned around and saw it was Hannah, Who had liberated his jacket.   
"Hey. That was good." Hannah said, Latching onto his arm.  
"Thank you. I believe you haven't met my best friend/Co-Worker. This right here is Chiraq, But his real name is Ciel." Alois giggled.  
"Chiraq sounds scary, but okay." Hannah giggled.   
Ciel rolled his eyes.  
"I'm out. Sebastian Won't lemme in if I'm out after 8. Duces." With that Ciel walked away.   
"What's his problem?" Hannah asked.  
"He's just like that. So. You hungry?" Alois asked, Leading ger off.  
"A little but I'm okay." Hannah hummed.  
"Well I am. I think my food baby wants chinese." Alois hummed.  
"You spend atleast 75% of your money on food." Hannah giggled.  
"Cause I'm fat at heart Hannah. You should know dis."

-Small Timeskip-

Alois pushed his house door open and strolled through, His girlfriend on his heel.  
He sighed and sat down. Hannah blushed and sat on his lap and cuddled into his chest.  
"Alois! That you?" Asked Kat, Peeking around the corner.  
"No Bitch I'm a ghost." Alois groaned.  
"Alois! Why do you have to call me that??" Kat whined.  
"Because I'm the man of this household? Duh." Alois said flatly. Kat sighed.  
"I'm going out of town for the week and I just wanted to tell you aunt Derla's coming to watch you and Luka." Kat said.  
"Noo. I don't like her. Me no like her." Alois declared, Brushing off his shoulder.   
"Then what do you suppose we do?!" Kat snapped.  
"I can stay at Hannah's house and Luka can go to Aunt Derla's house." Alois shrugged. "And don't scream at me."  
Hannah blushed and hid her face in his chest.  
"Hannah? Will your dad be okay with this?" Kat asked.  
"He's barely at home so he won't really notice Alois.." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Then it's settled! I'm staying at my Wife's house!" Alois giggled.  
"Eh? You two got engaged? When? Your too young!" Kat warned, Pointing an accusing finger at Alois.   
"So? We got married on her birthday~!" Alois teased, Rubbing Hannah's back.  
"He's not my husband! He's just joking around Kat!" Hannah said quickly, Blushing profusely.   
"But One day I will. One day, We'll have our own house and our own children and You'll be that doctor you always wanted to be and I'll still be Kreayshawn and stuff! We'll get married In the woods just like you'd wanted and stuff." Alois daydreamed, A dopey look on his face.  
"That's so sweet." Kat giggled.  
"Oooh. We could have a girl and a boy, So you won't be lonely and Maybe we'll have a pool or garden in the backyard. You know what, I have a feeling you'll be a sexy Beast with large breast and a bouncy ass when you grow up, But fear not! Cause Ill even love you when you get your tiger stripes!" Alois laughed, Clutching his stomach.   
"Urrgh! Alois Imma hit chu if you don't stop!"


	7. I Roll Up

Twas Alois' and Hannah's Fourth Anniversary.   
December 22.

Alois and Ciel currently strolled through the empty halls, Looking for class 305.  
"You sure you wanna do this? You'll get major detention." Ciel hummed.  
"Hell Yeah~! That's mah bebeh. She deserves this." Alois declared.  
Ciel sighed.  
"Ight Crazy Ass."  
~  
Hannah's face was buried in her notebook, Going over her notes, Preparing herself for the quiz that was to happen in five minutes.  
However, Her plans were waved when the door busted open. She looked up and saw Alois and Chiraq, Or Ciel Enter The class room.  
Hannah's eyes widened as Alois approached her and pulled her from her seat.  
Every one in the class was quiet.  
"We'll just be borrowing your class for ten minutes." Ciel said, Shooing the teacher away from the front of the classroom.   
"Alois what are you doin!?!" Hannah panicked as he lifted her up and put her on the teachers desk.  
"Shh. Here you go sweety." Alois hummed, Putting a crown on her head and giving her a big bouquet of red roses.  
Hannah blushed profusely when she noticed Elizabeth was glaring daggers at her and Some brunette girl was recording the ordeal.

"I roll up  
I roll up  
I roll up  
Shawty I roll up  
I roll up  
I roll up  
I roll up." Ciel began to sing, Doing some type of new swag choreography.

"Its your anniversary isn't it  
And your man ain't acting right  
So you packin' your Domiar luggage up callin' my cell phone, try and catch a flight  
You know one thing straight, I'll be there girl whenever you call me  
When you at home that's your man, soon as you land you say that's all me  
But shit ain't all g with him no more, you ain't entertained  
Since I meet you a couple months ago you ain't been the same  
Not sayin I'm the richest man alive but I'm in the game  
As long as you keep it 100 Imma spend this change." Ciel sang his lines clearly as if he was rapping as he danced around the desk Hannah was sitting on.

Alois carresed her face, Pulling her away from Ciel.

"Whenever you need me  
Whenever want me,  
You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly  
Don't care what your friends say, cause they don't know me  
I can be your best friend, and you be my homie  
I ain't gonna flex, I'm not gonna front  
You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt  
Send her my way, she ain't gotta hold up  
Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up  
Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up  
Whenever you call baby I roll up~~." Alois' voice had enough swag and Silk, It was heavenly enough to make all the girls blush. 

Ciel did the nae nae then transitioned to The 'First let me hop out of the mother fucking Porsche' dance.  
He pulled a gold necklace from no Where and put it on Hannah's neck.

"I try to stay out your business  
But on the real you're so obvious  
And if you keep fitting me in your plans and fuckin up, your mans gonna catch onto us  
That white sand surrouding us  
He be handcuffing, he should work for them officers  
If you rolling I got a spot where I can put you on this medical, and send you home doctored up  
You wanna ride with me cause you say that he boring  
Wake up you rollin' weed, cooking eggs in the morning  
Ain't scared to spend this money I'll make more of it  
First you was in the sky now you say you in orbit." Ciel pretended to kiss on Hannah's neck and touch her body, Places like her stomach, Her legs, Her shoulders. 

Hannah blushed uncontrollably as she clung to Alois' shoulders, Not sure what was going on.

Alois gently grabbed her chin and kissed her neck, Placing her hands on Hannah's cruvy waist, Whispering sweet nothings.

"Whenever you need me  
Whenever want me,  
You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly  
Don't care what your friends say, cause they don't know me  
I can be your best friend, and you be my homie  
I ain't gonna flex, I'm not gonna front  
You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt  
Send her my way, she ain't gotta hold up  
Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up  
Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up  
Whenever you call baby I roll up~~" Alois ended his verse with a kiss on Hanna plump purple lips.  
"Happy Anniversary Scarlet." He whispered, Lifting her off the desk and swinging her around.   
The whole class was clapping and yelling by now.  
Except for Elizabeth, Alois' ex.  
She was jealous.   
He never did that for her.  
He never sang or rapped for her.  
He never once got her a bouquet of flowers.   
Not never once.  
She didn't like Hannah one bit, Hannah had everything she'd ever wanted.  
"This is just stupid!" She yelled, Throwing a book at the couple.  
Alois turned his back to the book just on time to protect Hannah.  
"Jealousy is the ugliest trait." Ciel reminded her sternly.

Hannah giggled and looked up at her boyfriend as they rocked side to side.  
She'd have no problem if he called her his wife, She'd gladly call him her husband.  
He'd proven himself a worthy boyfriend so why wouldn't he be a worthy husband?  
"I love you. Your so sweet. Uh, I feel like crying." Hannah whispered, On the verge of tears.  
"Happy Tears please." Alois reminded her.  
"Say it." Hannah whispered.  
"Say What?" Alois asked.   
"Call me your wife again..Please..." Hannah whispered.  
"Hnnn....Hannah Scarlet Trancy....My wife..." Alois whispered.   
"Jim Macken...My Husband.."


	8. Wifi Wifey

The next day Hannah was still walking on air.  
She chose to wear something She'd thought Alois would like. She wore a purple tank top with a loose white cardigan, Purple jeans, White Converses, Some fashionable spikey purple rings, her lavender hair in soft curls, Gloss on her lips.

Hannah bounced into KikiWaka Highschool at 8:30, In time for second period.  
As she walked to her locker, Guys and girls stared at her, wondering who the new girl was, If she was single, Who'd go for her.  
Hannah had a small blush as she opened her locker and put in her books.  
Warm hands were placed on her waist, Making her squeak.  
"Lookin guuddd." Alois teased, Leaning on the locker next to her.  
"I..I...Thought you'd l-like it.." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Oh no, I do like it. But I don't like that they like it." Alois said motioning to the jocking iocks.  
"That's really only for me to see, Isn't it?" Alois teased.  
Hannah blushed harder. She nodded and giggled.   
"Why so shy? Anywaaayy, I'm taking you to record with meh after school." Alois hummed.  
"Huh?" Hannah asked.   
"I'm taking you to Kpop records to meet Ciel so we can record a song. I'll take you home after that I swear...Well after I stuff you with food." Alois said in all honesty.   
Hannah giggled.  
"Sure. I gotta run to class okay?" She said.  
"Okay. I want some sugar." Alois said, Taking her hands and kissing her lips.  
With that the two parted.  
~♡~  
Hannah softly hummed as she read a book Called, Dracula.   
It was educational and Entertaining at the same time.  
Hannah however jumped and dropped her book when Hands were slammed on her desk.  
She looked up and saw Elizabeth, A Vicious look in her green eyes, Anger all over her face.  
"Can I help you Elizabeth?" Hannah asked calmly.  
"Mm. Where's my homework, I need it." She said flatly.   
"I didn't do it. I was busy." Hannah said flatly.   
"Busy doing what? Sucking dick?" Lizzy taunted.  
Hannah looked up, A blush staining cheeks.  
"W-What?" She asked.  
"You heard me you slut. The only reason he buys you stuff and treats you good is because your giving him something in return. Ugh. You disgust me." Lizzy scoffed.  
Hannah furrowed her brow glared at lizzy.  
"I'm sorry, What does my husband have to do with the fact I didn't want to do your homework?" Hannah asked sassily.  
Lizzy grabbed a hard covered text book and shoved it into Hannah's hands.  
"You'll do my homework, Whether you like it or not, Got that you little cock slut?!" Lizzy screamed.  
"I won't!" Hannah snapped.

Anger and rage filled Lizzy and before she knew what she was doing, She grabbed Hannah's long Lavender hair and pulled the smaller girl over the desk.   
Lizzy flipped Hannah onto the floor and sat on her then proceeded to beat the snot out of Hannah.  
All Hannah could do was kick her legs out and cover her face.  
She heard teens cheering and yelling, She heard staff trying to break up the fight. 

"Get off me!!" Hannah screamed, Going noodle arms on Lizzy, Blindly hitting and swinging.  
"You stupid slut!" Lizzy screamed, Grabbing both of Hannah's hands and locking them before punching Hannah square in the nose.  
Then Lizzy was dragged off of Hannah.  
Hannah took the opportunity to land a sick kick in Lizzy's face.  
Then the fight was over.  
Lizzy was taken to the principal and Hannah was taken to the nurse.

"Does it still hurt?" Asked the nurse.   
"A little." Hannah said softly, Holding the ice pack to her nose.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Said the nurse.  
The door opened and In came Alois and Ciel.  
"Oh god she did fuck you up." Ciel said almost immediately.   
Alois stomped on his foot and sent him a glare.  
Alois walked over and sat next to Hannah on the bed.  
He stared at her before wrapping her in a bear hug.  
"You okay?" He asked softly.   
"Yeah..My nose hurts.." Hannah whispered.   
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Alois whispered.   
"No..It's Okay...." Hannah whispered, Kissing his cheek.   
Alois kissed her head and hugged her tighter.  
"Your still beautiful.." He whispered.   
Hannah blushed and touched her slightly red nose.   
"Your so sweet..." she giggled.   
Alois looked up at Ciel and made a shooing motion.  
Ciel chuckled and left as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Mm..Yeah..I'm a strawberry." Alois giggled.   
~₩~  
Ciel strolled up to Lizzy and leaned on the locker next to her.  
She closed her locker and saw him almost immediately.   
She blushed uncontrollably.   
"H-H-Hi C-C-Ciel." She stuttered.  
He was just as cute as Alois, Plus he was rich, Like Alois, He Was a celebrity, just like Alois.   
"Yo." Ciel said flatly.  
She blushed harder.  
And he had a bit more swag.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with a soft blush.  
Ciel leaned off the locker and smirked.   
He cracked his knuckles.  
Then he cracked Lizzy straight in her snot box.  
Lizzy fell flat on her ass, Holding her nose as she bled.

"Pick On Someone your own damn size. He dropped you for a reason and He moved on, Get that through your damn head." Ciel snapped, Towering over her.  
He then turned on his heel and walked away, Texting Alois.

Ratchetbluething: I'm done.  
The Idiot: Thanks, I owe ya one.

~♡~  
After School, The three made their way to Kpop studio's.  
Ciel was chilled and layed back as ever, Hannah was nervous and shy, Alois was outgoing and Happy.

Ciel finally let him write one of the songs and He wanted to impress Ciel.  
He wanted to show Ciel he could write a song without fucking up. 

"You guys are finally here, Ready to record?" Asked a very Red and Busty woman.  
"Yes Aunty, We're ready. Alois wrote the song this time." Ciel said flatly.  
"Hii Miss Red~! This is my wife, Hannah." Alois declared.  
Hannah blushed and shoved him.  
"She's beautiful...She looks smart....Good Catch, She's an upgrade from that Lizzy girl." Miss Red hummed.  
"I know, That's why she's meh Wife. I'm dating for marrige now you know." Alois giggled.  
He walked over to the Sound board and touched a few buttons.  
Suddenly an Instrumental began to play.  
"Ciel here and get yer ass in there." Alois hummed, Giving Ciel a paper with his verses.  
Ciel rolled his eyes and followed Alois into the recording booth.  
Hannah sat on one of the random chairs and began to fiddle with Alois' phone, Seeing he didn't give her permission to open it.  
Miss Red Gave them the cue and they Began.   
She began to Add the beat drops and the bass.

"Do you double tap like me?  
When I'm on the road, you can Skype me  
I'll follow if you follow me back,  
You're my Wifi Wifey  
I know your parents don't like me  
And your ex wanna fight me  
You can hit me up on Snapchat  
You're my Wifi Wifey~." Alois sang, His voice loud enough with a bit of casualty and swag. 

"What's up, lil' mama, what's good?  
Follow me back, yeah I really wish you would  
Chiraq and Kreayshawn coming straight to yo' neighborhood  
You know I stay fly like a player really should  
Oh no.  
Girl, if you Snap me, I'm a' Snap back  
And I stay up on your mind like a Snapback  
Anything you want, you can have that  
Body on fleek, girl you know that I love that  
I'm saving money like Geico,  
And babygirl got me dancing like Michael  
Pockets getting fat, yeah they need Lipo  
Really tryna duck, oh no girl, typo." Ciel was somewhere between rapping and singing as his eyes were glued to the paper.

"Do you double tap like me?  
When I'm on the road, you can Skype me  
I'll follow if you follow me back,  
You're my Wifi Wifey  
I know your parents don't like me, and your ex wanna fight me  
You can hit me up on Snapchat,  
You're my Wifi Wifey~." Alois sang his verse casually as he did the Hot N***a.

"Girl keep it on the low, don't nobody gotta know  
You can hit me on Twitter, or hit me on my phone  
I see you got your nails done. I see you got your hair did  
I wanna grow old with ya' and have some grandkids." Ciel joined in on the dance, Making a weird movement with his waist as he bobbed his head.

"This is perfect!!" Miss Red declared, Stopping the music.  
"See?! I can too write a song Ciel!" Alois said, Pointing an accusing finger at Ciel.  
"Oh excuse me if your last song had so many curse words it'd make a sailor blush." Ciel said Sarcastically, Walking out of the recording boothe.

"You said a rap song and I looked up rap music and I copied some inspiration!" Alois clarified.  
"We're Kreayshawn and Chiraq, Not future and Asap rocky." Ciel sighed, Rubbing his head.   
"Well Hannah liked the other song I wrote! Didn't you Hannah?!" Alois yelled, Looking at Hannah.   
She shrugged.   
"See??! She liked it! I am capable of writing a song!" Alois huffed.   
"Yeah, But My songs have logic and truth. I don't rap about bitches and money all the time." Ciel countered.  
"Now Now Boys! I need you to record the whole thing so I can run it by the boss!" Miss Red intervened.   
"Ugh. Fine."  
"Yaaay!"  
₩♡₩  
"First lemme hop out the muthafuckin Porsche~!" Alois sang loudly and obscenely as he danced Behind Hannah and Ciel.   
"I don't want it if that ass don't sit like a horse~!" Alois sang, Purposely grabbing Hannah's butt.  
"Alois!" Hannah scolded, Shooing him away.  
"And like mah mix tape I got ya moms comming soon~!" Alois sang as he danced behind Ciel.  
Ciel turned around and ripped the purple beats from his head.  
"If you play that remix one more time I will rip your dick off and feed it to your little brother for breakfast." Ciel seethed.  
"Fffiiinne. Can't take a joke ass Bitch." Alois whined, Catching up with Them.   
"Shut up." Ciel chuckled.  
"Mmm. Hannah. You like when I grabs your booty." Alois teased, Throwing his hands over her shoulders.  
"No I Don't!" Hannah said, pushing him away.  
"Hnn. I'll grab your booty when we get home tonight." Alois whispered, Kissing her neck.   
"Alois Imma beat your ass. Stop being a pervert. She's 16 years old for crying out loud. Act your age, 17, you jackass." Ciel sighed.  
"Age is just a number. Hnn. Hey, Soon I'll be able to Adopt her." Alois giggled.  
"No your not!' Hannah cut in.  
"Why? I shall Adopt her and she shall live with me until She's 18 and Im 20." Alois declared.   
"You can't. The state won't allow that." Ciel stated.  
"Ahh poooh!" Alois whined.  
Hannah sighed and leaned her head On Alois' shoulder.  
"Plus you'd go to jail for Statutory rape. I don't know if you didn't know this, But you turn 18 Next November." Ciel pointed out.  
"So?" Alois askes.  
"You'd go to jail because I'm still a minor." Hannah cut in.  
"Me? Jail? Nah. Plus, The only way I'm going to jail is if someone opens their trap." Alois said carelessly.  
"Your lucky your rich." Ciel chuckled.  
"Correction, Filthy fucking rich."


	9. Nirvana

"Hannah what is this?!?" Agni screamed, Shoving the Report card in her face.  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to do the extra credit." Hannah whimpered.   
"You forgot to do the work! How dare you bring a 55 into my house?!" Agni yelled, Placing a stinging slap on Hannah's cheek.  
Hannah flinched and Backed up.  
"It's that stupid boy your always hanging out with huh?! I forbid you from seeing that boy Hannah Scarlet Annafellows!" Agni decalred sternly.  
"Your a disgrace!" Agni snapped.  
"Mom wouldn't treat me like this..." Hannah Mummbled, Covering her cheek.  
"What?" Agni snapped.   
"You heard me! Mom wouldn't treat me like this!" Hannah snapped.  
Agni rose his foot and landed a kick in Hannah's lower stomach.   
She fell to the floor in pain as tears came to her eyes.  
"I'll teach you.." Agni grumbled, Walking over to the table. He grabbed a plank of white wood.  
He walked back over to Hannah and Placed a sickening blow on her back.  
Another blow on her Shoulder blade.  
White wood hurt like a mother fucker.  
Hannah scrambled up and made a mad dash towards the door.  
"You'll be back!!" Agni yelled after her.   
Hannah ripped the door open and stumbled off the porch into the rain.  
She hastily wiped away tears and ran down the dirt road, Never looking back. 

By the time she got to Alois' house, Her socks were muddy and she felt something eating her foot, Her clothing were drenched, Her body ached.   
She stumbled up the stairs and to the glass door.  
She leaned against it and pouned on it weakly.   
She waited for a few minutes before pounding on it again.

A very pissed and peeved Alois turned the corner, Seemingly on his phone as his lashes were low.  
Hannah pounded the door once again.   
He looked up then dropped his phone and rushed over to the door and opened it.  
"You look fucked up. What happened?" Alois asked, Letting her in.  
Hannah trudged in and fell onto the couch.  
"B-Bad Grades.." She panted.  
"Huh?" Alois asked, grabbing her hands and pulling her off the couch.  
"Bad Grades...Can't...Can't...Go Back..Ran..Away.." Hannah panted as she clutched her chest.  
"I'll take that As you ran away." Alois hummed, Leading her to the bathroom next to the kitchen. 

Hannah didn't protest as he undressed her and put her in the shower.  
Then proceeded to help her bathe.  
"Are you hungry? Tired?" Alois quizzed.  
"Tired...." Hannah Mummbled.   
"Big brother?!? Mommy wants to know who knocked!" Luka practically screamed, Wondering into the bathroom.  
"Get out Luka." Alois said flatly.  
"Eh..Who's That?" Luka asked walking over to the tub and peeking in.  
He then blushed at Hannah's naked body and froze. 

'Thawwk!'

"I said get out you little pervert!" Alois yelled at him.  
"Ow! That hurts!" Luka whined, Holding his forehead in pain from Where Alois hit him with the wet rag.  
He fled, Ready to get Alois in trouble.  
Alois rolled his eyes and sighed.  
He then continued to bath Hannah as grumbled angrily. 

Soon after that Alois took her to his room and Dressed her In some boxers, A Big white T-shirt and some socks then put her to sleep in his bed.  
He then proceeded to Sit there with her as he stroked her hair.  
~♡~  
Hannah woke up a few hours later, Confused as to where the hell she was, But then noticed she was In Alois' room.  
"Hnngh.." She groaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes.   
She looked to her immediate left and Saw Alois sitting there on his phone as he sloppily chewed gum.  
She reached out and gently grabbed his jaw.

"Don't...Please.." She Mummbled, Pressing her thumbs into his cheeks.  
Alois replied with chewing it a few more times before spitting it in the trashcan next to him.

"So your awake now?" He asked, Digging in his pocket and pulling out some Mint gum and putting one between Hannah's lips.  
"Yeah.." Hannah Mummbled, chewing the gum properly.   
"Well your breath is kickin." Alois teased, Kissing her lips.  
"Thank you." Hannah giggled, hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"So you wanna tell me what happened?" Alois asked.  
"Hnn...I got a 55 in Math.." Hannah sighed.   
"I got a 56." Alois chuckled.  
"And your not in trouble?" Hannah asked.  
"What? Me? No. I'm not in trouble, Trouble for what?" Alois said carelessly.   
"Hmpf." Hannah huffed as she crossed her arms.  
"Wellll. She put a stop on my bank account, so I can't really spend money like that any more..And I saw a cute cruise ship i wanted.." Alois said In a pouty tone.  
"Your not taking this seriously!" Hannah yelled, Grabbing his shoulders.  
"When I go home, All of my stuff will be outside because my father Disowned me! What am I gonna do then huh?!? Work at a strip club for chump change?!" Hannah screamed, Her voice hoarse and breaking.   
"You can stay with me....Cause strip clubs don't take people under 18." Alois shrugged.  
"It's not that easy Alois!" Hannah yelled, Hitting him with a pillow.  
Alois grabbed both of her hands and pulled her into a hug, Her smaller body pressed against his.  
"Hey..Chill out will you? I'm not gonna let you be homeless or lonely. I'm your boyfriend aren't I? So stop screaming at me and let me help you." Alois whispered into her ear.  
Hannah's body sagged and melted into his hug.

The door swung open and Kat carelessly strolled in.  
"What's all this screaming for? Hannah?" Kat asked, Confused.   
Alois shot her a glare and She wordlessly left the room.

"I just wanna run away..." Hannah sighed.   
"Me too..To Nirvana.." Alois sighed.  
"I love you so much." Hannah whispered, hugging him harder.  
"I love you too." Alois whispered, Closing his eyes and sighing.


	10. The Red Ant Flow

"Alois wake up!" Hannah hissed, Shaking the sleeping blonde.  
"Alois get up you git!"Hannah hissed, Hitting him with a pillow.  
Alois groaned and sat up, Confused.   
"Ngh. What? What?" Alois groaned.   
"I-I Need some personal tissues." Hannah said with a blush.  
"Huh? Tissues?" Alois asked.  
He reached to his left and grabbed a box of tissues then handed them to her.  
"Not those tissues!" Hannah hissed, slapping his hand.  
"Bounty then?" Alois asked.  
"I need personal Tissues!" Hannah said, a berry blush on her face.  
"What the hell is personal Tissues?!" Alois snapped, Rubbing her eyes.  
"You know what...I'll just go buy some myself..." Hannah sighed, getting up walking away.  
Alois' eyes we're immediately attracted to the Berry red blood on the bed.  
First he mourned his favorite purple sheet, Then he scrambled out of the room. 

"Kaaaattt!!" Alois screamed, going down to the third floor and banging on her room door.  
"What What What?" Kat asked groggyily, Opening her room door.  
"I need personal Tissues." He said flatly.  
"Why would you need them?" Kat asked.  
"Reasons woman! Just gimme some!" Alois said quickly.   
Kat went back into her room and fumbled around before coming back and handing him a pack of scented tampons.  
"I said Personal tissues! What are these?!?" Alois asked.  
"You don't need personal Tissues so whatever project you need them for use those. And stop screaming." Kat sighed.   
"Personal Tissues. I need em. Gimme the damn things before I burn this mother fucker down." Alois threatened, Glaring at the shorter woman.  
"Okay, Okay." Kat Mummbled, Going back into her room.  
She then came back and handed him five Always personal tissues.  
"Thank you and put on a robe, stop trying to seduce me." Alois said as he turned on his heel and clambered up the stairs to the attic.  
"Shut up!" Kat yelled after him.  
Alois rolled his eyes and closed the room door.  
"Hannah!!" Alois said in glee.  
"What?" Hannah said, coming out of the bathroom, His bed sheets in her hands.  
"I got some personal tissues~! I know I'm the best boyfriend ever.' Alois giggled.   
"Thank you child." Hannah cooed, dropping the sheets and taking them from him.  
"I'm not a child yo!" Alois whined.  
"Whatever child!"  
~♡~  
"Alois..." Hannah whispered.  
"Hnn?" Alois asked, Glancing up from his laptop.  
Hannah shuffled closer then pulled up her top, showing her stomach.  
"Rub my stomach." She whispered.  
"Uh..Why am I rubbing your stomach?" Alois asked awkwardly as he closed his laptop.  
"Cause...Cause...Please?" Hannah asked, Leaning on him.  
"Fine." Alois sighed.  
"Great!" Hannah giggled.   
She layed on her back and pulled her top up all the way, Revealing she was wearing a black sport's bra.  
Alois threw his laptop to the side and propped himself up on his elbow as he layed on his side, Then began to rub her stomach.   
Hannnah blushed and purred happily.   
"Unngh. This helps." She Mummbled.  
Alois softly smiled.  
"Your so cute ya little fuzzle." Alois giggled.   
"Oh shut up." Hannah giggled, Playfully swatting him.  
Alois rolled his eyes and kept rubbing her stomach, Applying pressure where it needed to be, Kneeding and pinching.  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
"My cramps are minimizing..." Hannah giggled.  
"That's good." Alois hummed, Looking off in daydream.   
"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" Alois asked In excitement.  
"Love story movies?" Hannah asked, Her eyes sparkling.   
"I thought you liked horror." Alois said, Grabbing his laptop.  
Suddenly Hannah teared up.  
"I do! But I feel like shit right now I need to watch something happy! Alois your so judgemental and mean!!" She whined, Tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"Eh?! I just sat there and rubbed your stomach for two hours without complaining! I had to go through the embarrassment of asking for personal tissues!" Alois snapped.  
"Why are you screaming at me?!" Hannah cried.  
"I'm not screaming!" Alois screamed. He sighed and Inhaled then exhaled.  
"I'm sorry Hannah. Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Alois asked softly.   
Hannah huffed and wiped away her tears.  
"Well...I want chocolate, For one..And I want A chocolate milkshake...And Seafood...And I wanna cuddle...And you have to rub my stomach...." Hannah listed off in a huffy voice.   
Internally, Alois screamed and shouted but he answered with;  
"Consider It Done."  
~♡~  
"That, Was, So, Beautiful!" Hannah sniffled as they watched the ending credits.  
"Mhm." Alois sounded, Popping a chocolate kiss in his mouth.  
Hannah giggled and snuggled into his chest.   
"Your the best boyfriend ever." She giggled.  
"Tell me something I don't know." Alois chuckled.   
"Hmm..I guess you deserve a treat." Hannah teased.  
Alois' cheeks became tinted pink as his mind flew to the dirtiest realm.  
He smirked.   
"Oh?" He inquiried.  
"Yup. It's only fair." Hannah giggled.  
"Well what do you have in mind?" Alois asked.  
"Something fun! Something you'll like!" Hannah said, a light bulb blinking above her head.  
"Hnn. Go ahead. I taste pretty good." Alois said, Leaning back and biting his lip.  
"Huh? I was going to make you some fish N Chips." Hannah said Innocently, Her eyes wide with curiosity.   
Alois sighed and fell flat on his back.   
"Yeah. You do that." He Mummbled.  
"Okay! Butcha have to come with me! I can't have a husband that can't work the stove!"


	11. Smokes

"Aren't you two going to school?" Kat asked.  
"Nah." Alois answered, Running his hand over Hannah's butt.  
Hannah playfully hit him and then resumed sucking her thumb.  
Kat frowned, Making sure Alois knew she disapproved of him touching her like that.   
"You've already Missed three days." She argued.  
"Chill out man. We'll go tomorrow." Alois hummed, Grabbing Hannah's left cheek.  
Hannah punched him in the chest and shot him a glare.   
Alois winked and licked his lips.  
"You said that three days ago!" Kat said, clearly upset.  
"Ugh. Get out of my room." Alois groaned.   
"No. I will not. Tomorrow you two need to go to school or else I will call the police to escort you." Kat snapped.  
"Call them, I'll just tell them to get out of my house." Alois laughed.  
"Stop being so rude, Jimmy. Or course we'll go to school tomorrow, that's a promise." Hannah said politely.   
"Oi!" Alois snapped.  
"Thank you Hannah." With that, Kat left.  
Hannah resumed sucking her thumb as she stared out of the window. 

'Clap!'

"Ow! That hurt!" Hannah whined, Turning around to glare at him.   
"You know damn Well I'm not goin to school woman!" Alois said In defiance.   
"Who said we we're? I'm going back home." Hannah said flatly.   
"Huh? I thought you couldn't go home." Alois said clearly confused.  
"I'm going to get my stuff....They'll probably be on the porch..." Hannah sighed.   
"Your dad's a dick." Alois scoffed.  
"I know..I'll probably have to drop out of school and work at McDonald's." Hannah sighed.  
"Uh, No your not. I persuaded Kat to adopt chu so you'll be my step sister come monday." Alois said triumphantly.   
"Then we can't date. Dating your step sister is kinda scandalous isn't it?" Hannah teased.  
"I like scandalous." Alois teased.  
"Tell me, Why do you like me so much?" Hannah asked.  
"Correction, Love. And That should be pretty obvious y'know? Well let's see, Your Pretty, Your smart, Your caring, Your so innocent and Naive and I could go on and on but you'd get bored." Alois explained.  
"Your such a idiot." Hannah chuckled, Hiding her face in his stomach.   
"But I'm your Idiot."  
~♡~  
"Alois what are you doing?" Hannah asked curiously, peeking over his shoulder.   
"Smoking." Alois said flatly.  
He lifted the purple pipe to his mouth and Inhaled then exhaled, Smoke coming out.  
"That's not good for you." Hannah said, Wrapping her arms and legs around him, Koala-ing him from behind.   
"I know that." Alois answered, Taking another pipe.  
"So why do you do it?" Hannah asked.  
"It's a hobby." Alois hummed. "Wanna try?" He asked.  
Hannah looked at it curiously but then hesitantly took it.  
She observed it and then copied his actions.  
"E-E-Ew!" Hannah coughed, the smoke exiting her body.  
"You'll get used to it." Alois chuckled, Taking it back from her.  
He added more weed to it and lit it with a purple lighter then took another pipe.  
"I feel like I'm choking." Hannah coughed.  
Alois handed her a bottle of Gatorade and she hurriedly drank it.  
"Aahh." Hannah sighed, Feeling her throat return to normal.  
Alois stared at her as he smoked and made circles in the air carelessly.   
Hannah stared at the Circles curiously, Poking at them and giggling.   
"Your so cute like that." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah blushed and poked at another smoke ring.  
"Your good at this." She said In awe.  
"It's easy." Alois answered.  
"Hey, Do you have any other friends aside from Ciel?" Hannah asked randomly.  
"Yeah.." Alois took another pipe. "I have lots. There's the triplets, Lau, Sebastian, Claude, Finny, Bard, Soma, Mindy, Peter, Wendy and Lots more, But Ciel's like a brother to me, Because we've been friends since we were Toddler's in the group home." Alois said.  
"Wow...I've never had any friends..." She said sadly. "But your my first friend ever..." Hannah giggled.  
"Really? That's kinda sad. Why didn't you have any friends?" Alois asked.  
"Cause they'd call me the stupid girl...Cause I was always curious..And no one wanted to hang out with me." Hannah sighed.   
"That's stupid. Everyones always curious. When I was little, Ciel and I used to sneak out to the park at night and explore, cause we we're curious." Alois hummed.  
"You'll always be my friend...Right?" Hannah asked curiously.   
"Yup. We're best friend's for life. You, Me and Ciel."


	12. Spider stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois gets penetrated

After A bit of threats and Coaxing from Kat, Alois and Hannah agreed to go to school.

Hannah simply chose to wear A White T-shirt, low rise boyfriend jeans, White Talyor chucks, A Purple hoodie and she fixed her hair in a messy pony tail.  
Alois wore A purple Tank top, His trademark Booty shorts, Knee high purple and white Converses, A green Cardigan and A black beanie on his head.  
The two got into his Silver Nissan and made their way to KikiWaka Highschool.

When they got their, The halls were buzzing with chatter.  
'She slept with my boyfriend'  
'I can't wait for the cheerleader tryouts'  
'Oh my god! Alois is coming, Quick Hide me!'  
'He's so cute and dreamy.'  
'Who's that girl next to him?'  
'She's so pretty..Even when she's messy'  
'I heard Lizzy fucked her up'  
'I have this boring math test today. Ugh'

Hannah ripped open her locker and grabbed a handful of M&M's then popped some in her mouth.  
"Want some?" She asked.  
Alois grabbed her hand and ate some M&M's out of her palm casually.  
"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked.  
"Ela, Science, Gym, Lunch, Math, History then Writing." Hannah listed off.  
"Let's ditch at lunch." Alois said.  
"No." Hannah poked his nose. "No Ditching." Hannah said sternly.   
"Finnnneee." Alois whined, Leaning on the locker beside her.  
"I don't know why you dress like that..But It's good." Hannah hummed.  
"Cause I'm free spirit." Alois Said, holding out his hand.  
Hannah took it and they began to walk down the hall to class.  
"Yeah right." Hannah giggled.  
"What? It's true." Alois giggled.

Lizzy and Her lapdogs turned the corner and marched right up to Hannah and Alois.  
Lizzy shoved her back and smirked.  
"There's beenna rumor going around that you beat me up. I want to settle the score, That is, Unless your too scared." Lizzy taunted.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled her bag over her shoulder.  
"No. I have a life to live and I won't waste it on someone so pathetic like you." Hannah scoffed.

"Aww. Boo-Hoo. You think your so big and bad because your little boyfriend is here?" Lizzy teased, Tossing her hot pink handbag to the floor.

"Uh, Bitch. Pick up that bag and go your ass to class. We don't have time to deal with your pettiness and You best believe, You swing on her, I'll swing on you. Pick wisely." Alois interrupted, His eyes holding deadly intent, his voice grim and serious.   
Lizzy smirked and stepped to Alois.  
"Oh? You'll hit a girl? Your  
pathetic." Lizzy scoffed.

"No. I'm not hitting a girl, I'm going to beat the snot out of a arrogant little bitch who thinks the world revolves around her and Pink." Alois snapped.

"Oh really? Here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna beat the shit out of your little girlfriend, and if you do anything, My girls are gonna snap on you, Now stand aside, Blondie." Lizzy said arrogantly.

By now, Hannah had fear coursing through her veins.  
She didn't want to fight. She didn't know how to fight.  
She was a chicken. She actually was the stupid girl.

Lizzy casually turned to Hannah and landed a punch in her nose.  
Hannah stumbled back, Dropping her books and bag.   
A burning fury filled her body as she took stance.  
"You wanna go? Let's go, Bitch." Hannah growled.   
Lizzy giggled and Came in for another punch only to have Hannah duck and return a punch to her stomach.  
Hannah took a Chance to grab her fluffy blonde hair and swing her to the floor.  
Lizzy scratched At  Hannah's  hands, Trying to get up again.  
Hannah mercilessly began to stomp on Lizzy's face, Feeling triumphant at her cries.  
All of a sudden, Someone shoved Hannah to the floor, Giving Lizzy the upper hand.  
Lizzy cralwd ontop of her and tried to land pity blows at her face when Hannah began to shove her head back.  
The smaller girl locked Lizzy's head between her thighs and began to land merciless blows on her head.  
Beast growled and grabbed Hannah's long silver hair and began to drag her and Hit her in the head, But Hannah still wouldn't let go of Lizzy.  
She kept choking the living daylights out of Lizzy and Adding to her future concussion.

Alois grabbed Beast's waist and lifted her up, then Nba slammed them, Taking both of them to the floor then put her in a headlock.  
Hannah began to rip Lizzy's hair out, tuff by tuff, all the anger and sorrow spilling out of her.   
Lizzy's face was pink by now as she kicked out her legs, Trying to break free.  
"Ugh! Lemme go!!" Lizzy cried.  
"No! You've been begging for it! Merry Christmas bitch!" Hannah growled.

Hands wrapped around Hannah's waist and lifted her off the floor, then pried open her legs, freeing Lizzy.  
Hannah protested and yelled, Still wanting to beat on Lizzy. 

"Yo Chill out."  
Hannah turned around slightly to see it Was Ciel who had her under the arms.  
Hannah huffed and crossed her arms.  
Ciel set her to the side and walked over to Alois and Grabbed the back off his shirt and practically lifted him off of Beast then dragged him over to Hannah.   
"Y'all need to stop it." Ciel said flatly.  
"Stop what?! They were trying to tag team her!" Alois huffed.   
"That doesn't give you a reason to do that shit. You do it after school jackass." Ciel snapped.  
Alois huffed and turned away.  
Ciel turned to Hannah and sighed.  
What was the use?  
"What are you doing fighting in school? Your supposed to be valedictorian. Don't throw away your future for Lizzy, Trust me it's not worth it." Ciel said sternly.  
Hannah pouted and turned away.  
"Now take your asses to class." Ciel snapped, Walking off.   
~♡~  
After School, People we're staring at the two, Some scared, Some happy, some neutral.   
They praised Hannah for beating Lizzy's ass, Again, They swooned over Alois' Bruised cheek.  
Alois threw his bag in the nissan and opened the door for Hannah.   
Alois opened the door and Someone ran past.  
He felt a burning pain in his side and his clothing getting wetter by the second.   
He had been stabbed.   
Someone stabbed him.  
"Arrgh!' Alois cried out, Grabbing his side as he collapsed into the car.  
"What's wrong?" Hannah asked, Glancing at him.  
"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow." Alois whined, on the verge of tears.  
"What? Ow?" Hannah quizzed.  
Alois grabbed her collar and buried his face in her neck.  
"It hurts! Make it go away." He whimpered, moving his hand.  
Hannah's eyes widened  with horror upon realization.  
"Help!!! Help me! Someone!!" She screamed, Getting out of the car.   
People stopped to look at her curiously.   
"He's dying! Someone please help him!! Call an ambulance please!"


	13. Nurse Hannah

Two Days Later...

"Hannah!!!!" Alois whined, Clutching his Bandaged side.   
Hannah walked out of the bathroom, Looking at him expectantly.  
"Yes Babe?" She asked.  
"I'm hungry." Alois whined.  
"Okay. What do you want to eat?" Hannah asked   
"Garlic bread and pasta Alfredo." Alois giggled, Wincing as he did so.  
"I'm on it." Hannah said, Walking towards the room door.  
"Hannah!!!!" Alois called.  
Hannah turned to look at him.  
"Don't leave...Just order take out." Alois said, Patting the bed space next to him.  
"Okay." Hannah said in Compliance.  
She walked over and sat next to Alois.  
"How you feeling?" She asked softly.  
"Normal." Alois said, Turning off the T.V.  
"I'm sorry...." Hannah sighed.  
"Stop saying that. It isn't your fault." Alois said, Playfully shoving her.  
"Yeah, I know. But If I had held your bag like you asked me to do...You wouldn't have been stabbed." Hannah sighed, Looking at her hands.   
"It's nothing. The doctor said it wad just a small scratch. It'll heal by friday." Alois said, trying to cheer her up.  
Hannah crawled onto the bed and cuddled into his right side, laying her head on his chest.  
Alois began to rub her back and play in her hair, Trying to cheer her up.

The room door opened and Kat stepped through, Holding a takeout bag.  
"Hey bubba, How you doin?" She asked.   
"Don't call me that~~~!" Alois whined, A blush staining his face.   
"What? You are my bubba. Any way, I just collected take out. Luka wants so garlic bread so save him some." Kat said, Handing Alois the bag.  
"He's getting chubby." Alois teased, Putting the bag down next to Hannah, Who Immediately took it and began to look through the contents.  
"It'll wear off, He's a growing boy. I'm going to start dinner." Kat giggled as she left.  
"Alois..." Hannah said.  
"Hmm?"  
"This taste good." Hanah giggled.   
Alois gasped.  
"Hey! You better save me some!"   
-×-  
"Ooh. I like that one." Alois hummed, Pointing to a four poster bed.  
"I don't see why we can't just bring my own bed from my house." Hannah said, Holding a spoon to his mouth.  
Alois went in for the kill and slowly chewed until he was done.  
"Just lemme spoil you." Alois hummed.  
"You spoil me way to much and I have no way of repaying you." Hannah giggled.  
"You already are." Alois chuckled, Sticking out his tongue and licking her cheek.  
Hannah blushed and rolled her eyes.  
"Exactly how am I repaying you?" She teased.  
"Multiple ways." Alois teased.  
"Mmhm." Hannah sounded, Flicking his nose.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Tell me how I'm repaying you." Hannah said.  
"By being my girlfriend." Alois said. "And all of the other delectable perches too." Alois teased.  
Hannah blushed pushed him away.  
"Your such a dick." She giggled.   
"I'll lend ya mine, For a fitting of course." Alois said suggestively.  
"And I suppose I've gotta lend you my kitty for a mold?" Hannah teased.  
"Yes that would be nice." Alois giggled.   
"We were shopping for a bed yeah?"


	14. Milkshake

**_Three weeks later..._**  
Taking care of a baby was hard work.  
However, Taking care of Alois was harder.  
Hannah had practically had enough.   
She wanted to slap him across the face and walk out on him. She felt like pouring acid on him. She felt like killing him.   
Slapping her ass, Ordering her around, Yelling at her, whining like a Bitch and being touchy Feely was too much.

"Hannah!" Alois yelled as he rang his bell.  
Hannah stormed into his bedroom.  
 **"What?! I can't even take a shit without you calling me!"** Hannah stomped her foot and glared at him.  
"Stop being so angry. This is why black women get stereotyped and You know that I know your not like that. Now can you get your husband some ice cream?" Alois leaned back and cut on the T.V.  
"Why black women get stereotyped?! Being angry has nothing to do with it you bigot!" Hannah snapped as she stormed off.  
"Thanks baby." Alois called.

Hannah angrily scooped Strawberry ice cream into a bowl and slammed a spoon into it. She stomped up the stairs and into Alois' lap.  
"There's your icecream jackass!" Hannah snapped.   
Alois looked up at her then at the ice cream.  
"I don't think you'll be good mother with that attitude." He handed her the bowl.  
Hannah's face lit up with a blush.   
"I'm not having children until I'm 45! Take the damn ice cream you big baby!" Hannah shoved it back at him.  
Alois shoved it back at her.  
"I'm not eating it until you give it to me properly." Alois said flatly.   
Hannah pursed her lips. Hannah gently put the icecream in his lap and patted his head.   
"There's your ice cream. Enjoy." Hannah said sweetly.  
"Thank you." Alois giggled.  
"Fucking jackass." Hannah muttered as she walked off.  
"Love you too baby!" Alois called after her.  
Alois' phone began to ring...The Bamboo remix. :"3  
He picked it up.

"Jello?" He asked.

"Oi. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much Ciel. I'm just annoying the shit out of Hannah. She called me jackass and bigot. But you know, I still love her." Alois boasted.

"She'll beat your ass one of these days." Ciel chuckled.

"No she can't. If she does, then I'll be forced to hit her. Then she'll remember. We can't have that now can we?" Alois chuckled as he slowly ate his icecream.

"Keep annoying her. You'll make her remember. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanna hang out?" Ciel asked.

"Nah. I've been shot." Alois hummed.

"You were healed the moment you were shot. Stop being a big baby." Ciel scoffed.

"I know I know but we can't have her finding out our little secret now can we?" Alois teased.

"Ugh. Your a sick little blonde fuck. Catch you later. I've gotta go curse out Sebastian."   
Ciel hung up.

"Alois!!" Hannah snapped storming into the room.  
"I'm eating. What do you want?" Alois said with a full mouth.   
"Linen or Bandage?" Hannah asked.  
"Hmm. I think I wanna go out today. Oh and Linen." Alois answered.  
"Out where?" Hannah asked.  
"Places. You can't come." Alois shrugged.  
"And why not?" Hannah asked.  
"Unless you wanna get gang raped, be my guess." Alois shrugged.   
"Your a dick." Hannah said.  
"Your dick." Alois reminded warmly.  
Hannah huffed and left.

"Alois you can't leave the house." Kat argued.   
"And why not? Buzz off before I put a cap in your mouth." Alois snapped as he walked down the stairs.  
"You've been shot! Just lay down and let us take care of you." Kat pleaded.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and looked away.  
"Let em go. We'll just pick him up when he passes out in the street." She said sassily.   
Alois rolled his eyes. He liked her better when she was a shy farm girl.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Alois shrugged.   
"Your not fine!" Kat argued.  
"I've had enough of his shit. He can leave if he wants." Hannah shrugged.   
Alois spun around and threw his sneaker at Hannah.  
Hannah moved out of the way and stuck her tongue out at him.   
Alois sighed.   
"Fine. I'll stay home." He mumbled.  
 _"Good. Now take your ass back to bed_." Hannah slapped the wall as she rounded the corner.

Alois wasn't joking when he said she'd be good mother. This was a good example that warmed his heart.

"Hannah! Again! Again!" Luka cheered, holding his hands out as he jumped up and down.   
Hannah smiled and picked up Luka then threw him in the air and caught him, passed him between her legs and threw him up again then twirled him like baton then set him down.  
Luka giggled and hugged her waist.   
"Your the best Hannah!" Luka cheered, nuzzling his face into her lower stomach.   
Hannah hugged his head gently.  
"Your such a cute little thing." Hannah cooed.  
Luka blushed.   
"I love you Hannah!" Luka said quickly.   
Hannah blushed and picked him up.  
"I love you too sweetie." She kissed his Chubby cheeks.   
Once she set him down, Luka ran off blushing and giggling.

Alois snorted from his spot on Hannah's Lavender bed.  
Hannah turned to him and stuck out her tongue.   
"You mad bro?" She asked.  
"No. It was cute." Alois leaned back. "Sometimes I feel like getting you pregnant for that sole reason."   
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"About that. We need to start using condoms. I can't risk being a teen mother." Hannah crawled onto the bed and sat with her boyfriend.   
"Are you doubting my pull out game?" Alois snorted.  
"Yup. We need to enforce condoms." Hannah said.   
"No we don't." Alois replied.  
He turned off Hannah's T.V.  
"Why not?" Hannah asked, looking at her idiot boyfriend.   
"Because Kat Slips birth control into all of your food and drinks. Yeah. She knows we have sex." Alois shrugged.  
Hannah blushed and covered her face.  
"Why would you tell her to do that?! why would you tell her we have sex?! Now she's gonna look at me as a little slut who's fucking you just for a place to stay!" Hannah groaned worridly.

"Will you chill out? I didn't tell her. You told her with all of that screaming like a jackass. I caught her slipping ground up birth control pills into your hot chocolate last month. I really can't say I mind." Alois took Hannah's hand and played with her promise ring.   
Hannah blushed harder.   
"I do not scream." She huffed  
Alois laughed and cleared his throat.   
" _Haah!!!! Ah~!! Alois!!! Mmmm~~! Oh my god!!!"_ Alois mimicked her voice perfectly.  
Hannah pursed her lips and shoved him off her bed.  
"I do not sound like that." Hannah huffed.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Hannah do you want a milk shake?" Kat asked.  
Hannah blushed harder.  
Alois smirked and gave her a _'I told you so.'_ Expression.

" _Hah! Hah! I-It hurts! Mmmnnm!"_ Alois continued. He stuck a hand out and pounded the Wall.  
"Will you shut up and for the love of god stop pushing me out?" Alois said in a annoyed voice. They practically heard Kat blushing.  
 _"I-I-I can't! It's t-too big!"_ Alois let out a girlish whine.  
Hannah threw a pillow at him.  
"Stop it!" She hissed.  
" _I-I! A-Alois I'm c-coming!"_ Alois let out another girlish whine.   
Then he let out a moan of his own.  
"Oh..fuck..Hannah.." Then he began to pant.

Kat knocked again.  
"H-Hannah do you want a milkshake?" Kat asked again.   
Hannah kicked Alois as she got up.  
Hannah opened the door and peeked out.   
"No thank you, I'm full." Hannah said politely.   
"Are you sure? You must be tired..." Kat pressed.  
Alois hurriedly took off his top and sprinkled himself with water from the fish bowl.  
He peeked out from behind Hannah, wet and glistening, looking manly and muscular and it made Kat herself swallow, wishing the blonde were hers instead of Hannah's.  
"Are you deaf? She said she didn't want any." Alois said as he placed a hand on the door frame.   
Kat sighed.  
"Fine. I'll go prepare dinner." With that she walked off.  
Hannah frowned and shut the door.   
"Why would you do that" Hannah shoved him away and turned to face him.  
Alois shrugged and put back on his 'Pervert 17' T-shirt then let it sit right above his waist.  
"To piss you off?" Alois chuckled.   
Hannah's eyes fell to his V-line then to his crotch.   
"Your a dick." Hannah sighed.  
"Then why are you starting at my dick?" Alois asked.  
Hannah blushed.  
 ** _"Get out you idiot!"_**

 


	15. Shish

Alois let out a sigh as she stared at the ceiling as Bang it to the curb by Far East movement blasted in his ears.  
What exactly was he doing with his life?  
Just stay here and do little things?  
The only reason he was here was because of Hannah. He could have been somewhere else, causing war and catastrophe but he was stuck here.  
Alois softly sighed and traced his fingers over the black rose with spikes encased in a demonic pentagram.  
A shiver went through him.  
Hannah was home.

Alois took off his headphones and hurried downstairs just in time to see Hannah struggle through the door, Luka infront of her, happily eating candy.   
Alois walked up behind Luka and smacked him in the back of the head.  
"You can't help her?" He hissed. Luka ran off.  
"Mommmmy! Alois hit meeeeee!!"  
Alois rolled his eyes and helped Hannah with her abundance of bags.  
"What are these for?" Alois asked.  
Hannah sighed and pouted at her boyfriend.  
"I can't tell you." She said then attempted to pass him. Alois blocked her way and held the bags up.  
"What are the bags for?" He asked once more.  
Hannah bit her lip and looked around nervously.  
"Can we just drop this?" She asked.  
Alois gave her a annoyed look.  
"Hannah." He said in a warning tone.  
Hannah sighed.  
"I'm not supposed to tell you but it's kinda for your surprise birthday party." Hannah said in a low tone.  
"I don't celebrate my birthday at home and you know that. Did Kat put you up to this?" Alois asked.  
Hannah shook her head.  
"I wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party but I guess it isn't so surprise anymore." Hannah dropped the bags and pouted deeply.  
"Oh.." Alois felt a bit bad.  
Hannah looked down at the bags.  
"I guess I'll just return these." She sighed.  
Alois grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"How about you go put these in the garage and I just forget about it okay?" He suggested.  
Hannah pondered for a moment.  
"Okay~!" She giggled. Alois let her shuffle past.  
Alois closed the door and leaned against it for a second.  
Hannah reminded him of someone. He didn't know who but Hannah reminded him of someone. Perhaps someone he has already met or someone he is going to meet.

Alois went up to his room and Resumed his life thinking.  
He was just in the middle of considering fleeing in the night when Hannah crash landed on his stomach, giggling as her ocean violet eyes shimmered in the sunlight.  
Hannah took out his headphone and threw them aside.  
Then she did jazz hands.  
Alois rose an eyebrow.  
"Are you deaf?" He asked.   
"Of course not! I just wanna annoy my boyfriend now is that too much to ask?" Hannah giggled as he slowly but surely rubbed his nipples through his shirt. Alois grabbed her hands and returned them to her body.  
"Sexual harassing me? Yes it is." Alois said flatly.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and got up them locked the door and found her way over to the speakers. With a start that made Alois jump, Work By Rihanna loudly played from the speakers, making the room vibrate.

"Work work work work. Way you ah go learn learn learn~." Hannah was in her own world as she danced around.  
Alois sighed and hugged a pillow to his face.  
This song was so damn annoying to him. Why the fuck did Rihanna feel the need to sing Work like fifty damn times over and over then add some Caribbean slang then drakes dried up ass and call it a song? Like, did people like that nowadays?  
Hannah seemed to like it. A lot.  
"Hannah what are you doing?" Alois groaned As he felt all 120 pounds of Hannah on his crotch, rapid movements and Grinding.  
Hannah grabbed the pillow Away and replaced it with her breast.  
Alois couldn't breath but he didn't need to. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down even more.  
With one hand, Alois reached for the remote and turned off the music and the room was still.  
"Why'd you turn it off?" Hannah asked.  
"Cause it's annoying and If your going to seduce me, atleast try without annoying ass music." Alois sighed and nuzzled into her breast.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"I wasn't trying to seduce you and I happen to like Rihanna. A lot." Hannah tried to get off him and was surprised by how strong he was. So she was stuck.  
"Are you gonna fall asleep?" Hannah asked.  
"No. You?" Alois asked.  
"Nope." Hannah said.  
"Well you know I'm not letting you go until I feel like." Alois informed her.  
"I kinda found that out two minutes ago." Hannah sighed.  
Alois did a motorboat in her breast and Hannah blushed.  
"Why?!" She giggled.  
"Cause Is soft. So soft. Yas, soft." Alois cooed.  
Hannah giggled and hugged his head to her breast.  
"Dem zings." Hannah said.  
"Whut zings?" Alois asked.  
"Ah you idiot. I love you." Hannah sighed.  
"I loved you first." Alois said.  
"Oh really? You loved me by stalking me and persisting me?" Hannah asked with sarcasm dripping in her tone.  
Alois chuckled.  
"You know I couldn't take no as an answer." Alois gently bit her breast.  
"So you followed me home." Hannah shook her head.  
"Yes I did and then you set timber on me and your dad chased me with a stick all the while your grandmother laughed and you screamed at me." Alois clarified.  
"Well I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to pull a prank on me." Hannah snickered.  
"So that's what I will our grandchildren when they ask 'how did you and grandma meet?'." Alois chuckled and shook his head.  
"You seem very persistent on the idea we might be together that long." Hannah pointed out.  
"Listen woman, I'm going on 18 and I don't intend to be single anytime soon. Plus, I kinda wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Your good peoples." 

 


	16. The Cookie Monster

"What...the..actual..fuck..are you doing?" Alois asked flatly as he watched his girlfriend clamber about his room.  
"Looking for the Cookie Monster." Hannah replied. Alois quirked his brow.   
"We have to get ready for school." He said. Hannah glanced up at him.   
"I know but Luka wants me to search the whole house for him." Hannah answered solemnly as she picked up a pillow and put it back down again.  
Alois rolled his eyes. "You entertain that little Fuck too much. Go take a shower and get dressed before I leave you here." Alois flopped on the bed.  
Hannah sighed. "Fine. Ill continue look this afternoon." Hannah grabbed her towel and walked into his bathroom. Alois rolled his eyes and then hugged his pillow.  
Why was she so fucking naive?

Once the two were ready, they got into the new beige Porsche. Hannah of course wore skinny jeans with a old navy sweater along with a fashionable lavender scarf along with brown Roman sandals, her hair was as usual and she smelled like grapes.  
Alois of course wore A Black Leather tee with cheetah print along with black jeggings and matching Harach's, his hair was tussled and he smelled like Vanilla and strawberry along with a pearl rollex on his wrist and black piercings in his ears and a gold chain with a cross hanging off of it.

"Oh shit were Gonna be late." Alois mumbled as he replied to a text message, one hand on the wheel.  
"Can you pay attention to the road?" Hannah asked.  
Alois put the car on auto steer and continued to reply to his texts.  
Hannah sighed and leaned back in her seat.  
"I don't know why your dumb Ass is driving. Your license was suspended until your 18." Hannah mumbled.  
"Because my ear piercings are black diamond. The fuck?" Alois chuckled as he continued driving. Hannah giggled and slapped his shoulder.  
"Oh my god I hate chu!"

When they got to Kikiwaka highschool, the halls were empty.   
"Alois, Hannah. Can I see you two in my office?" Asked the principal, Mrs.Red.  
They froze and glanced at each other.  
"Should we book it?" Alois whispered.  
"We'll only get suspended." Hannah whispered.  
"So book it?" Alois asked.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and turned around, and so did Alois.  
"Of course Mrs.Red!" Hannah chirped.  
"Yeah whatever." Alois huffed.  
Mrs.red led them into her all red office and sat behind her desk. Alois and Hannah stood infront of her desk.  
"So it has come to my attention that You two have been causing problems about the school." Mrs.Red began. "Elizabeth brought it to my attention you two have been showing up to her house and harassing her and you two have physically harmed her more than once." Mrs.Red.  
"That is not true!" Alois objected.  
"It's the other way around!" Hannah cut in desperately. She couldn't be suspended now! Not a week away from regents!  
"That is enough out of the two of you. Another complaint with your names hits me and I'll have you two expelled and put in different schools across the state away from each other." Mrs.Red frowns.  
"Now go to class, here is a late pass."   
Hannah and Alois took the late pass and stomped out of the office.  
"That little bitch." Alois grumbles.  
"I can't get suspended now! Not so close to prom and regents!" Hannah felt like her world was falling apart.  
Alois ripped up his late pass and threw it on the floor.   
"What are we gonna do?! Mrs.Red is always nice to me!" Hannah whined.  
"Will you shut up and let me think?" Alois sighed.  
Hannah bit her lip and looked around worriedly.  
"Maybe we should just stay away from her?" Hannah suggested.  
Alois shook his head and pulled out his phone. He opened Gallery trash and scrolled down a few paces.   
"Or we could just threaten her with this." Alois showed Hannah some pictures, making Hannah blush.  
"Why do you have nudes of her on your phone?" Hannah squeaked.  
Alois smirked.  
"For this exact reason. Now you wanna print these onto the back of the school newspaper?" Alois asked. Hannah bit her lip. "I don't think we should.." Hannah sighed.  
Alois rolled her eyes.  
"This bitch is not Finna get my ass suspended and lie on me. It's either you do with me or not." Alois said flatly. Hannah was still unsure but she nodded.  
 _Ride or die for your Hubby right?_

By the end of the period Nudes of Elizabeth were on the back of the schools new paper and everyone knew how the slutty cheerleader looked naked and it was all over social media already.  
Alois leaned against his and Hannah's locker with Hannah leaning on him, his hands wrapped around her middle as they watched it go down.  
"No homo or anything but she has some pretty breast." Hannah said.  
"Yeah but yours are prettier." Alois snorted. "And bigger."   
Hannah elbowed him and sent him a playful glare.

Ciel leaned on the locker next to the couple.  
"You just love trouble dont you?" He chuckled as he tossed a flyer to the ground.   
"The bitch had it coming." Alois chuckled.  
"I don't think you actually think." Ciel said.  
"I do and I left no traces leading to us." Alois hummed.  
"Well now Lizzy is Finna come after your girl with her little pac and do a tag team. You don't think idiot." Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Alois!" Hannah said.  
"Do you know how many boys have her nudes? Plus she deleted them from my phone herself." Alois glanced at some girls who giggled at the nudes.  
"Then how did you get them back?" Ciel asked.  
"iCloud." Alois giggled.  
"Cool and Lizzy and lapdogs at 5 o'clock." Ciel hummed casually.

All six eyes glanced down the hall. Lizzy and her lapdogs were marching up the hall at full speed and they came face to face with the three.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Lizzy snapped as she shoved Alois into the locker more.  
"I don't know what your talking about." Alois said innocently.  
"You need to keep your hands to your self." Hannah cut in, holding her hand out between them.  
Lizzy looked at Hannah and snarled.  
"Excuse you bitch, this is a private matter now move." Lizzy snapped.

"Holdup you don't get to call her anything but her name shawty." Ciel stepped between Lizzy and Hannah and Alois. Ciel literally had too much chill. It was becoming odd now.  
Lizzy frowned.  
"This shit is just low you snake in the fucking grass. How could you do this to me?!" Lizzy screamed.  
Alois innocently giggled and put his hands over Hannah and Ciels shoulders.  
"Oh I dunno. Maybe because you almost got me expelled?" Alois said with a shit eating grin.  
Lizzy reached and slapped Alois straight across his face, hitting Hannah and Ciel in the process.  
Hannah flinched and covered her cheek while the two males were unaffected.  
"Are you done yet? You'll be late to class." Alois giggled.  
Lizzy's nostrils flared.  
She backed away with her lapdogs.  
"Watch, imma bring my big brother and my sister to fuck y'all up. Friday at the barfeild, 4 o'clock." Lizzy said as if she had guts.  
"I'd like to see him try. Now get the fuck up out of here bitch." Alois waved her off.  
"Don't bring ya fams, it's your problem. Ciel chuckled.

 


End file.
